


Makar Owning

by Niverild



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, Group Sex, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niverild/pseuds/Niverild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История любви, любви ли, ой люли люли, панки хой, и много макарон.<br/>О том, в общем, как г-н Стрельцов манипулировал юным недоалкоголиком и что из этого вышло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Обручи-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как могли они друг друга встретить? Наверное, если как-то иначе - и не заметили бы никогда.

Макар был пьян. Причем так давно, что уже не мог определиться: то ли это он еще празднует поступление в приоритетный институт, то ли уже горюет по на днях наступающему первому сентября.  
Впрочем, это было не так важно, как другой вопрос - как он оказался там, где он себя на данный момент с удивлением обнаруживал?  
Вокруг была глубокая ночь, пронизанная всполохами прожекторов и ритмами, исходящими будто от самой земли. Макар лежал на траве, руки, косуха и даже, кажется, ресницы покрылись инеем. Страшно продрог.  
Итак, что последнее он помнит? Какая-то квартира, да... Ох! Там был такой парень! Лыко абсолютно не вязало, но Макар отчетливо помнил ощущение его талии под ладонью. Хо-хо! Еще помнил, что этот парень был слегка лопоух, у него была по-детски припухлая нижняя губа и глаза - нереальные, красивые глаза. Сказочные. Эпитетов в похмельной голове богаче и точнее не подыскивалось, и Макар просто лежал, вспоминая. Парень. Такой человек, от легкой мысли о котором по всему телу расползается дрожь восторга и предвкушения. А и плевать, что парень. Макар в самую последнюю очередь думал о половом признаке того, что собирался трахнуть.  
Хотя, стоп. Трахнуть? То сказочное создание? Оно, наверное, привиделось ему по белой горячке, да, скорей всего. Его трогать страшно.  
Особо осознавая себя в полной мере. С каменным, не слишком высоким ирокезом, не то на мыле, не то на пиве, не то уже просто страшно представить, на чем держащимся. Блохи там не завелись, вероятно, исключительно из инстинкта самосохранения, побрезговали. В косухе, а, ее тут кто-то разрисовал. Светится в темнотище какой-то узор. Бриджи джинсовые - пожалуй самое приличное, что оставалось на Макаре за этот марафон прощания со школой. Носков по случаю лета не было, были только стертые до крови мозоли и на них резиновые батины шлепки.  
Еще бока привычно ныли. Небось и рожа тоже в подобающем виде, вся в синяках. А там где нет, значит в порезах. А там где нет ни того, ни другого, значит, проколото. Надо всю морду прошить в металл будет, сохранности ради.  
И вот таким вот Макаром, кхем... Подкатывать к этому расчудесному фею?..  
Но ладонь яростно свидетельствовала: дал. Он дал себя потрогать. Губы? Губы молчали. А хуле им еще делать, кровищей слеплены насмерть. Гвоздик больно проворачивать даже. Как бы гангрену на фейс не заполучить...  
Макар встал, пытаясь распознать место пребывания.  
\- О, чувак! Мы тебе как раз воды купили! Умывайся давай, вот еще водки тебе чуток.  
Шиз подлетел, всучил ему набор любителя подраться, и тут же устремился обратно. Ближе к толпе. Там на холме танцевали люди. Красиво танцевали, только Макарово ухо не понимало ритм. Привыкшее к чему потяжелее, транс оно игнорировало, отсеивая все звуки, как шелуху.  
Макар с полминуты размышлял: выпить? Или все-таки лучше раны обработать?..  
Решение принялось само, когда юный панк понял, что такой жалкой стопочкой его уже не пронять, а где и на что купить бы еще он не в курсе и вообще... Сел обратно в траву, криволапо протер места, особо просившие пощады, и затупил в темноту.  
Опен эр. Точняк. Шиз любитель под скоростью потоптать.  
Вдоль озера скользили тени, блики огней, и на гладь воды проецировались разноцветные узорчики.  
Макар поднялся, и пошел в воду. Освежиться было хорошей идеей! Правда, на практике идея оказалась тотальным швахом, насилу выбрался. Никогда не позиционировал себя моржом, а в подмосковье даже летом вообще не курорт. Вылез из воды, чудом не в тине, как кикимора, зато освежившийся на всю голову. По крайней мере гадостная тошнота и боль в испуге куда-то отвалились, всё перекрывал теперь дикий холод. Теперь бы не простыть.  
Вот если бы Макар умел танцевать - он бы сейчас просто бы потанцевал, разогрелся. Но поскольку его канон не допускал попсовых танцулек, с этим жанром согревания он знаком не был, и ему даже в голову не пришло этому научиться.  
Если бы он не увидел на берегу группку людей, в центре которой крутил светящийся обруч некто.  
Некто был пластичен, в простой обтягивающей майке и ... Макару буквально за секунду до этого вида хотелось пледик-чай-камин, но теперь стало так жарко, что он задумался сигануть обратно в озеро.  
Охладиться. Как следует вымыться. Ирокез все равно не расклеится в такой водице. Попятился назад. Плюхнулся в воду, не отрывая взгляда от танцора.  
Вот это красота! Макар никогда в жизни не видел, чтобы так можно было крутить обруч. Так выгибаясь. Так извиваясь. Так попадая в каждый микротакт музыки, которую он внезапно услышал, принял, начал различать... Так двигая бедрами.  
Тем более, чтобы всё это было в исполнении парня. Он великолепен. Станцевать бы с ним! Подумал и даже покраснел от смущения перед собственным каноном. Это ведь как индуисту сожрать бургер с настоящей свежей сочной говядиной. Ересь! Кощунство же.  
Макар выбрался снова на сушу, даже не отряхиваясь, как загипнотизированный, подобрав косуху и воду, побрел к группе людей... Что-то в последнее время на парней тянет. Надо завязывать с выпивкой. Хотя на них тянет и без неё, но с алкоголем точно всё, а то заветному институту можно будет помахать на прощанье из военкомата.  
На таких самовнушающих мыслях он дошёл до танцующего демона и, как волк на красную шапочку, воззрился на любимца публики. Только бы вот еще не встал посреди толпы-то. Но член неумолимо обозначал своё требование. ВАЛИТЬ И ТРАХАТЬ. СРОЧНО. Никакие уговоры не помогали, и на помощь пришла косуха, неловко приложенная к паху.  
Парень был увлечен сам собой и обручем. То и дело бросал взгляды - 'Смотрите, рабы? Ублажайте своё божество вниманием!'.  
Макар следил за каждым махом его аккуратных бедер. Каждым движением его плеч - не слишком крупных, но слегка угловатых, чуть непропорционально крепких в сравнении с общей приятной худобой.  
Трек лился бесконечно, парень немного устал, группа поредела, а Макар смог наконец убрать косуху от причинного места - и подошел к танцору.  
\- Ты очень, очень, очень круто танцуешь, - выделяя от души каждое 'очень', похвалил Макар, протягивая бутылку.  
Видимо, это был лучший подарок, и он так угадал, что парень, прихватив его за затылок, чуть притянул к себе и чмокнул в щечку:  
\- Спасибо!  
Земля слегка завинтилась под ногами, когда он увидел в всполохе прожектора лицо танцора чуть ближе. Это же он. С той вечеринки, с которой начался этот сейшн.  
Он пил, а макарова рука – ну, во имя доказательства, - сама устремилась к талии танцора, обвила, вспоминая, посылая радостные трели по всему телу: ОН. Трогается. Лапается. Даётся. Снова рядом. Ура! Встретился. Они снова встретились! Чудесный-прекрасный фей, потный от танца...ахм...  
\- Пхха! - тот аж подавился водой, - Ты чего?!  
Но Макар сдавил улыбку умиления и проникновенно воззрился на парня, лаская взглядом каждую черту его симпатичного личика. Панк смотрел слишком серьезно, задержав дыхание, приготовившись ко всему. Удар. Поцелуй. Нет, скорее просто оттолкнет. Сейчас? Глаза мельтешат в смятении, чуть оглядываясь на темноту вокруг. Где все, где весь мир? Куда-то стёрлась вся планета.  
И лишь выдержав свою вспотевшую ладонь на его талии с минуту, осмелился вымолвить:  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
Такие простые слова, но как тяжело они дались! При том что брыкливый танцор с обручем неспокойно напрягался под его нелепо застывшим прикосновением.  
\- Стрельцов.  
Макар от умиления снова чуть фыркнул, как можно скорее давя смех.  
\- А по имени?  
Парень страшно смутился, и едва слышно ответил:  
\- Валера.  
Макар чуть смелее перебрал пальцами по мокрой майке нового знакомого. Валера. Лера? Всё внутри пищало от детского, убийственно захватывающего восторга-радости, возбуждение было настолько чисто от 'валить-и-трахать', что он, сам от себя не ожидая, ляпнул:  
\- Хочешь еще потанцевать? Другие площадки? Почему ты такой крутой, и на отшибе? Погнали в центр!  
\- Э, ннн - ! - не успел толком возразить Стрельцов, утягиваемый по траве вверх на холм, - Обруч! А... Ты-то сам.. представься...  
\- Макар, - глупо расшибло в широкой улыбке панка.  
Он протащил его поглубже, вынуждая Валеру извиняться за их настойчивый паровозик и за то, что обручем то и дело задевал народ.  
Но вот толпа заметила собственно обруч - и люди сами расступились, дали круг. Макар чуть отошел, лучезарно улыбаясь Валере, который, будто только что коронованный принц, скромный и загадочный, замахнулся обручем, крутанул - и с первых же движений захватил внимание всех вокруг. Макар даже и не заметил, как глядя на вдохновляющего танцора, и сам начал притоптывать в такт, чуть припрыгивать, чуть покачиваться. К нему притерлась какая-то мадам, активно вовлекая его в танец. Она была ничего так, и Макар было переключился на неё. Его движения были стеснены полным неосознанием собственного хмельного тела, а потом он и вовсе вынужден был забить на мадам, ибо Стрельцов начал дебош.  
Вертя обруч на одной левой, он буквально дразнил возможностью стриптиза. Слегка задирая майку, поглаживая бедро, будто вскидывающее воображаемого партнера, подталкивая на резкость. Ревность взыграла такая, что Макар даже стушевался: откуда в нём, любителе по-быстренькому, внезапно чувство собственности? Усмехнувшись, решил, что с алкоголем однозначно стоит завязывать. Встретился взглядом с Валерой и... Забыл.  
Что он слишком брутален, чтобы танцевать. Слишком натурален, чтоб западать на парня. Слишком похуистичен, чтобы его вообще колыхало кто-где-с-кем что.  
И по-хамски ухмыльнулся, помахав бутылкой танцору. Если готов - иди за мной. Не готов - не выпендривайся.  
Сиди и дальше зубри свои уроки.  
Ха! На нем же очки были! Он, наверное не узнал его... Сейчас-то без... Хотя может быть он в линзах...  
\- Ты куда?! - схватил его за руку Валера, и Макар едва успел стереть с лица торжествующую гримаску классического злодея. Внутри что-то колбасилось, будто все органы протестовали и требовали танцев. И взгревало. Встроенный самогонный аппарат с системой автовпрыска в кровь. Как же кайфово! Вести его за ручку. Сквозь толпу - и всем похрен. Все счастливы сами собой. И никому нет дела до того, что...  
\- Так куда мы? М..Макар?  
\- А куда бы ты хотел?  
Панк обернулся, и первое, что он заметил - что наступили сумерки. Предутренние, морозные... А этот Стрельцов уже успел остыть и замерз как котёнок из проруби. Классный. Обычные вроде волосики, типичная стрижечка отличника. Обычное лицо. Но он весь почему-то волшебный.  
В ответ этот фей метнул смущенный взгляд куда-то в сторону леса, пожал ладонью в их рукопожатии, и вроде собирался что-то сказать, но Макар дернул его на себя. Крепко захватил и убеждающе заглянул в глаза.  
Стрельцова проняла дрожь, и он блеснул страстной покорностью и желанием, поводя ресницами, сосредотачивая взгляд на гвозде в нижней губе Макара.  
\- У тебя есть... - у Валеры пересохло горло, и он давился собственным сердцем, - ну...  
\- Давай нарушим правила, - шепотом заманивал Макар, - Давай их всех до единого сегодня нарушим, - шепот еще ближе к уху, - Вообще все, которые вспомнишь... Тут же нарушай. Всё. Всё, что напрягает, отвлекает, за что грозится заныть твоя совесть. Договорились? Ты можешь мне доверять. Я отвечу за всё. Давай. Нарушим. Вместе. Разрушим. Всё. И построим своё...  
Его рука ближе прижимала Стрельцова, панк потянул его, совсем ватного, в лес.  
По дороге куда-то задевался обруч, а также шлепки Макара.  
Полянок не попадалось, везде был мусор и сплошной борщевик чуть вглубь от тропинки. Макар рассчитал так: раз уже рассвет, все нарки отвалили дрыхнуть по палаткам или же еще пуще удолбались и далее вальсируют.  
Кому припрет в лес? Сортиры организованы, лес только в их распоряжении. Только бы не облажаться. Не напугать. Парень, кажется, не просто девственник, а еще и натурал. По крайней мере, он так думал до сегодня. Кажется.  
«Ой, показалось» - пронеслось у Макара в голове, когда Стрельцов, заманавшись искать, где притулиться потемнее, развернул его и взасос прижался прямо к губам, ловко преодолевая торчащий гвоздь, чуть приминая его своим подбородком.  
Дышать! Дышать, можно? Или лучше нет, лучше не дышать... Лучше вот так задохнуться им, съесть его, положить себе в легкие его... Сопя и комкая Валеру в ответ, Макар с испугом наткнулся спиной на какое-то дерево, острекался о крапиву босыми ногами, ничего не понял, кроме того, что его башня сама падала как по подложному проекту архитектора - господина Стрельцова Валерия. Коварный. Медовый. Кусать, жевать, неистовствовать по нему. Жаться, льнуть к его коже. Что-то особо пикантное в том, что у фея такая явная утренняя щетинка.  
¬- Макар… - он задыхается, прилежно не сдвигая рук на груди Макара дальше границ косухи. Зажат. Но вот-вот…  
\- Ммм, - тянет панк из поцелуя, наслаждаясь податливостью губ.  
Стрельцова трясет. Макар спокойней лишь потому, что вообще ещё не трезв до конца.  
\- Лера, надо куда-то приземлиться, - пыхтит ему на ухо. Их так тянет друг к другу, что, кажется, пора рубить грудные клетки. Чтобы еще ближе - к самому сердцу.  
\- Фф, не называй меня так...- Стрельцов несильно мотнул головой, нежно усмехаясь под поцелуями Макара, - И вообще - лучше по фамилии.  
\- Ннееет, - ласково-плотоядно прошипел панк ему в шею, - Ты будешь у меня Лерочкой... - крепко сцапал его за запястье и за плечо, - Будешь Лерочкой-целочкой, - играясь с разражающимся возмущением-недоумением Стрельцова, - Со мной. Сейчас, - и перехватив его за челюсть, - Иди сюда...  
А в голове кровью выстукивает, сжимает горло адреналин: вывернется? Смогу ли остановить? Теми словами извиниться, если не согласен?  
Но что-то чувствуется между ними, будто тягучие канатики вьюнка, сплетают, сковывают. И у Валеры на глаза накатывает блестящий слезой напряжения туман. Вздрагивает. Обмякает. Сглатывает.  
Томно раскрытый рот, немного рассеянно... Стрельцов решительно облизывает - сначала губу, закрыв на долгую секунду глаза, дав теням обрисовать ресницы, затем находит языком пальцы Макара. Отчего тот чуть не срывает замочек с гвоздя в губе, который всегда попадается ему меж зубов, стоит немного расхорохориться, разогреться в битве. Рука Стрельцова на его ширинке застала его врасплох. Горячая рука – на чувствительную сквозь джинс теплоту, пульсом выдающую все помыслы.  
\- Разошелся, эх? - оскалился панк, и схватил за волосы Стрельцова, заставляя того задохнуться от возбуждения, но не убрать руку, не перестать напрашиваться на грубости...  
Макар с удовольствием облизал губы Стрельцова, чутко ловя его реакцию. Он не мог его нанюхаться, невольно разукрашивая бледную кожу засосами, и не мог отвязаться от стыда, что от него самого, наверное, не так благоухает как от фея, - смесью дезодоранта с шампунем, и от корней волос, за ушком, что-то совершенно особенное, его…  
Нерешительное, но вместе с тем жадное движение рук Стрельцова – он обнял Макара за шею, еще ближе прижимаясь. Как будто отдавая себя во власть ему. Испуганно натыкаясь на стоящие колом волосы, он неосознанно гладил, перебирал пальцами по коже, по короткому ежику волос по бокам от ирокеза. Глубоко втянув воздух, Макар принял приглашение и, грубо, не заботясь о гвозде, пожирал губы такого вкусного, такого восхитительного фея… Что, как такие ходят по земле? Может, всё это ещё плоды его запоя. Может, это предсмертная сказка. Пускай это неправда. Но его талия, его чуткость, его отзывчивость, - это всё драгоценно, это всё – отдельный мир, сейчас, перед Макаром.  
¬¬- Покажи, как дрочишь, ¬- скоро прошептал-прохрипел он Стрельцову, - Покажи сейчас. Доставай. Покажи, - видя вселенский ужас в глазах Валеры, тихо добавил, - Нет, это надо, это я хочу, для себя. Я люблю тебя. Мне хорошо с тобой. Ты безумно классный. Покажи. Я запомню, я… люблю тебя.  
Он не знал, правду ли он говорит, и зачем он врет, если нет, и когда узнает, правду ли он говорит, но слова получались сами, и он уже не следил за ними. Да и Стрельцов тоже. Розовый от смущения, жара, с трясущейся нижней губой, он крепко ухватился за ворот косухи и было принялся выполнять приказ, но…  
\- Н-нее могу, - срывающимся голосом выдохнул он, - Не могу. Страшно, - поднял голову и немного с вызовом произнес, - Раздень меня. Сам. И согрей. И не отпускай.  
Макар просто молча серьезно поцеловал его, потихоньку расстегивая на нем ширинку. Аккуратно потянул за края майки, снимая её, как с ребенка. Мурашки, скомкавшиеся сосочки, никакого рельефа на торсе… Стрельцов был кошмарно мил. Так мил, что Макар не мог удержаться, и притянул его, стремясь истерзать такую невинную, мальчишечью грудь. Валера чуть зажался, но тут же был крепко прихвачен за плечи, чуть погружен в теплоту кожаной плотной куртки.  
\- Холодно?  
\- Да, - смущенно усмехнулся танцор, - Но когда целуешь – согреваюсь.  
Панк только хмыкнул в ответ. Его внимание ушло в пах. От его ладоней на заднице Стрельцова шел ясный сигнал: «Цель найдена». Там, под нежно-бесшовными трусиками была теплая мягкость, чуть спрессованная его ладонями и джинсами. А спереди – отдельный разговор, требующий внимания, мешавший им прижаться друг к другу как следует. Макару бы сейчас еще пару тентаклей, чтоб везде поспеть, везде облизать и обласкать. Да, феев должны трахать тентаклиевые монстряки. Не иначе.  
\- Рук не хватает, - фыркнул он, смеясь над собой и жалуясь Валере.  
На что тот ответил укусом в подбородок, вырубив возбуждением сознание Макара на полминуты, заставив его с силой впиться пальцами в задницу Стрельцова, будто это могло помочь ему устоять на ногах лучше, чем ненадежная березка за спиной.  
Валера стянул с себя джинсы, и сцепил со стояка трусы, не до колен даже, а так, чуть, чтобы было видно. Ухватился за шкирку Макара, и взглядом показал: «Любуйся», так сосредоточенно, так остервенело.  
\- Уох… - панк снова закусил замочек в губе, пытаясь не обрушиться на фея со всей страстью. Наблюдать, как тот исподлобья сверлит его взглядом… Как не спеша, со смаком и тщательностью зажимает кулак на своем члене, двигая туда-сюда. Чуть натягивая кожу, со вниманием намеренно используя капельки смазки, и очень осторожно задевая уздечку… это было слишком. Макар чуть не паровозом пыхтел от напряжения, скалясь, выпячивая челюсть от накатывающих волн жести. Тяжелое дыхание Стрельцова чувствовалось в носу как дурманящий наркотик. Целовать. НЕТ, смотреть. Смотреть – ведь никогда раньше! Чтобы парень дрочил перед ним – на него же. Так умопомрачительно пьяно смотря прямо в глаза, ловя каждой клеточкой обоюдное возбуждение.  
\- Нх…сей…час…- обрывочно выскулил Валера, - Сейчас.  
Зажмурился и далеко к корню оттянул кожу на члене, и Макар увидел его во всей красе – влажный, с мелкими синенькими венками, малиновый у головки от напряга, и – едва успел подставить руку.  
Был уже полноценный рассвет, птицы перекрикивали утренний фуллон. А панк, ровно никогда не считавшийся с чужим мнением, не то, чтобы вообще понимать или пробовать это делать – познал эмоциональную эмпатию.  
Стоял, разинув рот, дыша паром, и пожирал глазами Стрельцова, распаренного оргазмом, мягкого, податливого. Понимая, что сам будто кончил, хотя всё еще ноет и ломит от неудовлетворенности – голова чиста, и по телу снует сытое, довольное ни с чем не сравнимое счастье.  
И тут Валера делает что-то совсем уже не вписывающееся в образ отличника. Взял мокрую, всю в остывающей сперме ладонь Макара, прижался к нему, нежно целуя, и направил её себе меж ягодиц.  
Макара повело. Девственник..? Очень, очень изголодавшийся, измученный томлением первого раза, девственник. Натурал? Возможно, в сопливом детстве. Мозг коротило от того, как туго вошёл даже один палец, как от дискомфорта наморщился Валера. Как ему было неприятно, но как он не мог остановиться, жаждая перегнуться за линию, достичь той стадии, где было бы уже хорошо. Там внутри – нестерпимо горячо. Макар ничего не видит перед собой, только вгрызается в мякоть голого плеча. Валера мужественно не издает ни звука, чуть раскрывает бедра. Нужно ещё.  
Тугой сфинктер. Тугой, узкий задний проход. Если он не вставит туда срочно – точно умрёт. А ннет, не вставит. Потому что очень, очень напряженный, тугой. Не хочет расслабляться.  
\- Становись раком.  
Макар имел в виду позу, но Стрельцов также усердно воспроизвел и цвет вареного рака, не сразу приземляясь в траву на постеленную косуху. Взгляд зацепился за выделяющиеся бицепсы панка, за хищный проступающий костяк плеч.  
У фея был феечковый анал, как могло быть иначе. Розово-нежные складочки, смазанные, сладко обсасывали погружаемые в них пальцы. Макара аж трясло с этого вида. Такой грязный, такой классный. Локтями в траву, и выше, выше зад, под движения пальцев.  
\- Ах! Ааах…  
\- Блять. – злобно ругнулся панк, понимая, что это предел, - Сука. Что ж ты такая сука. Что ж ты делаешь. Я ж сожру тебя. С потрохами сожру, выжгу, блять.  
\- Давай, - призвал Стрельцов, томно приподнявшись и оглядываясь – взгляд готовности, весь неадекватный. Забывший, что, где, почему. Видящий только Макара.  
\- Сам давай, - огрызнулся панк, улучая возможность подостыть, пока отвечает, - Ручками, ручками. Сам. Нужно ещё, Лер. Я ж порву. Не хочу больно тебе делать. Я … я же люблю тебя.  
Стрельцов весь кукольный становился от этих слов. Хотя голова понимала, что это пустозвонье. Но важно было знать – да, здесь и сейчас, это так, это правда.  
И послушно дотянулся до своего ануса, игнорируя член, вновь налившийся энергией. Чуть пощупал вокруг отверстия, пробуя, не совсем осознавая, что и как. Скользнул двумя пальцами, Макар тут же вослед добавил свой третий.  
\- Ухн..!  
Он дрожал отчего-то, может, было больно, может, сильно хотел – закатив глаза, подняв брови, приоткрыв рот в забытии ощущением. Почти страдальческое лицо, и в то же время блаженное, и в то же время, всё в предвкушении. Макар тянул во все стороны несогласный сфинктер, мял казавшуюся хрупкой задницу, периодически сухо сглатывал. Пальцы Валеры некоторое время не были сильно активны. Он стеснялся, всё ещё не хотел быть таким развратным перед незнакомым парнем – хотя он уже чувствовался как родной.  
\- Мааакааар…. – прохныкал Стрельцов наконец, - Я сейчас… - смешок, - Я сейчас опять кончу… Вставь мне…больше не могу… болит…  
Как только язык повернулся! Но он весь со стыда красный, с возбуждения неправильный, буянящий по официальному разрешению на исключения…  
Макар, едва контролируя руки, расстегнулся, и с осторожностью тронул свой член. Напух. Задеревенел. Ныл. Кошмар, это слишком.  
Всё больно! Нет, сперма еще не успела засохнуть, он быстро, не примеряясь, портя спешкой свой первый раз, вошел. Скользко, удобно, в самый раз. И Стрельцов взвыл, чуть не ломая пальцы, в кулаках сжимая пучки неповинной травы.  
\- Да.. мм… да…. – шептал Валера, и Макар отпустил вожжи, начал резко и дико двигаться, сходя с ума от искрящего захвата анала.  
Двое тут же отключились друг от друга, уйдя в собственный финал наслаждения. Стрельцов, упав лбом в свой локоть, другой рукой наяривал свой член, силясь порвать джинсы в попытках шире расставить ноги. Макара вообще было не остановить, он как бешеный вколачивался по самые яйца, не думая, что может причинить боль, что обещал не делать больно – а на самом деле не следит.  
Кончили они так, что зубы скрипели у обоих, а глотку саднило от напряженных стонов.  
Макар упал на спину Стрельцову грудью.  
\- Господи, какой же ты охуенный! Ты просто что-то. Что-то волшебное. Фей. Я твой. Весь, полностью. На край света. С тобой, за тобой.  
Он шептал это на ухо, перебивая сладкие стоны отходящего от оргазма Стрельцова.  
\- Спать, - выдохнул Валера.  
\- Да.  
Кого заботят клещи, комары и 10 градусов, когда рядом – такой замечательный человек, который подарил тебе столько любви?  
Только обниматься, нежиться, и сладко-пресладко спать, не замечая ничего. Ни грохочущей музыки. Ни света нового дня, настойчиво врывавшегося в лес. Ни росы, ни влаги, ни грязи. Просто прижимаясь ближе, ласкаясь, плавая в мерном высочайшем восторге завершенности вечного квеста.

\- Лер. Лер, - трясет за плечо, - Ну Лер. Ну хорош уже дрыхнуть. Я те кофе замучу, только вставай уже давай, - целует за ухом, - Я замаялся.  
\- Отвали, - сквозь слепленные сном губы, не шелохнувшись.  
\- Ну Лер. Послушь, чего мне вспомнилось тут. Помнишь, первый раз?  
Стрельцов возмущенно перевернулся.  
\- Какой из - ?!  
\- Ну Лер, не бзди, ты знаешь, о каком я первом разе, ну. Самом-самом. Когда ты еще месяц игнорировал меня.  
\- Кофе.  
\- Ну щас. Ну погоди, дай чего скажу.  
Они валялись просто так. Суббота, солнце забыло про Москву в феврале.  
\- Помнишь, там опен-эр еще такой был… ну хуй знает, короче, я в этом не разбираюсь, не помню.  
\- Да ты ж бухой был как черт, еще б ты чего помнил.  
\- И вот там такие огни… и ты, - Макар обнял Стрельцова за плечо, видимо, для полного погружения в воспоминание, - Аха-ха, еще помнишь потом, после всего, как мы проснулись, и-  
\- Проспали все автобусы, обнаружили, что мой телефон сел, твой - намок, денег у меня не было, у тебя вымокли и вся пачка порвалась, а потом мы полсуток перли пешком по шоссе обратно до Москвы?  
\- Ага, - придурковато-счастливо гыкнул Макар.  
Стрельцов было недовольно набычился. Но теперь почему-то, с высоты годов, это казалось таким забавным, милым и смешным даже, что он не сдержал улыбки, и положил руку на грудь Макара.  
\- А ты еще тогда обруч офигенно крутил. Я тут подумал, чего ты его перестал крутить.  
\- Ну как-то уже несолидно мне.  
\- Ога, а животик наращивать – определенно солидно, да.  
\- Иди нахрен. Нет у меня животика.  
\- А давай померяем!  
\- Кофе!  
\- Обруч.  
Стрельцов, приподнявшись на локте, воинственно воззрился на Макара.  
\- Паста. Не беси.  
\- Тогда ты не толстей!  
Показал пуговку на кончике языка и выдернулся из кровати, пока не получил в морду. И побежал на кухню.


	2. В твоё/моё удовольствие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как два другана забили на подготовку к экзамену.  
> Мокро, групповуха, туповатые персонажи.

Проколотый язык, губа, все уши будто дробью по ним стрельнули. Вечно по неделе не стиранные рубашки в вертикальную полосочку, ашанский ширпотреб. Взгляд, разбрасывающий понты, словно поливалка в парке. Вздыбленные волосы соломкой, измученные разными красками и ирокезами.  
\- Ты заебал копаться, - говорит Паста, отклеиваясь от косяка входа в аудиторию и протягивая «Активию» своему приятелю.  
Стрельцов Валерий Александрович, студент четвертого курса биохимического, - староста курса, наоборот, всегда в пиджачке с иголочки, в очках – примерный юноша. Совершенно не забитый, очень строгий и педантичный человек, до того правильный, что ему даже не клеилось прозвище типо «Стрелец», все его так и кликали по фамилии.  
Путь до драндулета Пасты недолгий, парковка в кустах во дворе соседнего дома – то, что нужно для двести раз переклепанного дедова Урала. Пока парень достаёт его из надежного, но сопротивляющегося укрытия, Стрельцов копается в портфеле, и затем вытаскивает пачку листов А4.  
\- Вот. Положи так, чтобы не потерять. Это билеты к завтрашнему экзамену.  
Паста по-хамски хмыкает, мол, я и не спрашивал. Но скручивает в трубочку и суёт в какой-то из дохреналлиона карманов в своих штанах.  
\- Я сказал туда, где не потеряешь.  
\- Ути, какие мы строгие, - парень причмокивает и потом, тепло улыбнувшись, подмигивает и кивает назад, - Садись уже на насест… петушок.  
Довольный своей шуткой и красным лицом приятеля, он газует, совершенно не беспокоясь о пассажире. Петляя, пронизывает толкающиеся машины послеобеденных пробок.  
\- Ты куда это нас везёшь, Паста?! – внезапно рыпается Стрельцов.  
Но парень только хмыкает.  
\- Я слезу, как только мы встанем на красном.  
Пасте стало забавно, и он стёбно промурлыкал:  
\- Не заставляй макарошки нарушать ПДД.  
\- Я серьёзно.  
Но прежде чем Паста успевает ответить, впереди загорается несчастный красный. Стрельцов только ноги успевает отпустить на асфальт, как Паста выхватывает его портфель и зажимает его, пока приятель делает яростные попытки вернуть вещь обратно.  
\- Прекрати, там ноут!  
\- О, заебись мне уже жалко! Скоро зелёненький! Держись, а то твои мозги будут неопрятно размазаны по лобовым стёклам, ахаха!  
Им даже засигналили. Стрельцов сдался и обнял Пасту за грудь, как можно незаметней обхватывая портфель.  
\- Зря стараешься, нам всего пара дворов осталась.  
\- Куда мы едем хотя бы?!  
\- К моим братухам.  
\- Какие ещё «братухи»?! Завтра экзамен!  
\- У нас автоматы.  
\- Этот препод любит передумывать.  
\- Мы покорим его своей неоспоримой охуенностью.  
\- …  
Стрельцов сделал глубокий вдох и выдох, потея от напряжения и бешенства.  
Мотоцикл снова вбился в кусты передним колесом, и Паста вывернулся из захвата Стрельцова, наскоро чмокнув его в нос.  
\- Фу, зачем ты это сделал, - пробурчал отличник, - Тошнит аж.  
Паста присвистнул, и заухмылялся, не намереваясь отвечать.  
По домофону не сказали ни слова, просто открыли. А когда дверь распахнулась, Стрельцов увидел огромного бугая, тело которого говорило о непомерной любви к тренажёрке.  
\- О, ребята, - приятно удивился хозяин, - Заходите, мы тут фильм досматриваем как раз. Женя, - протянул он руку отличнику.  
\- Лера, - за него ответил Паста, - Пшли, давай, разувайся уже.  
Квартира была обычная, как будто съемная – минимум мелочей, никаких завалов. Диван в зале был разложен, а на нём валялся ещё один парень. Не такой мощной комплекции, как Женя, но высокий и тоже широкий в плечах. Длинные черные волосы небрежно были захвачены в пучок на шее.  
\- Здарова, - он помахал бутылкой с пивом, - Валера, мда? Я Шиз.  
\- А имя? – презрительно спросил Стрельцов, признававший только ник Пасты – имя Макар и страсть к итальянской кухне органично подсказывали его прозвище.  
\- Имя, - хмыкнул Шиз, - Ну тут как обычно – Иван.  
Женя и Паста сели по сторонам от Шиза, а Стрельцов так и остался – он как-то брезговал, и всё ещё надеялся, что они здесь совсем ненадолго.  
\- Чё встал, как девка на дискотеке, - буркнул Паста, и, схватив его за запястье, притянул на себя, отчего у отличника снова ёкнуло в голове «Ноут, твоюмать!».  
\- Отоймись уже от своего портфеля, зубрилка, бля. Давай, расслабляемся. Пиво будешь?  
\- Нет.  
Паста прижимал его за шею, не давая отстраниться, и Стрельцов начал так нервничать, что даже забыл подосадовать на то, что этот придурок никак не может успокоиться по поводу его вечной трезвенности.  
А Женя и Шиз только поухмылялись на них, продолжая смотреть фильм.  
\- Они что, в курсе? – прошептал чуть слышно Стрельцов.  
\- Ну да. Они ж братухи.  
Образцовый студент подумал пнуть приятеля как следует по яйцам, но потом решил, что это будет не в его интересах.  
Паста не смотрел фильм. Он аккуратно и нежно поцеловал Стрельцова в щёку. Потом, обрадовавшись, что не получил телесных увечий, ещё раз. Как наворовывая яблок в саду, считая каждый такой украденный поцелуй, продолжал наслаждаться им дальше. Эта кожа, гладко выбритая, здоровая, по-мужски упругая, заводила Пасту на раз. Он даже не сразу заметил, что своей левой уже разминает попку, обтянутую в брюки.  
Да и Стрельцов тоже не заметил. Просто тяжело дышал, прикрыв глаза, чуть отвернувшись от ребят. Они наверное уже всё видят… Ну и что… Пуговка сережки в языке Пасты прокатывалась по шее, оставляя влажный след, заставляя кожу ныть в предвкушении. Ещё. Немножко ещё… надави. Стыдно…но так желанно, что невозможно отказаться. И хочется в губы. В его тонкие суховатые губы, пирсинг как забор-препятствие к дерзкому языку.  
\- Бля, чуваки, ну мы ж фильм типо смотрим! – возмутился Женя, отставляя пиво на придиванный столик.  
\- Ну-ка, кто тут у нас напрашивается на смачный трах?.. – встал со своего места, так же отложив пиво, Шиз, и укусил Стрельцова за полупопие.  
\- Ай! Что ты делаешь, отвали! – только и успел прокомментировать отличник, как оба уже пристроились сзади, - Паста, что происходит?!  
Но злобный оскал на проколотых губах выдал полное согласие парня со своими приятелями.  
Стрельцов попробовал встать и подобраться, заправить рубашку…потом бы взять портфель и сбежать, но не смог даже двинуться – в четыре руки удерживаемый по бокам и ногам. Паста резко захватил его руки и тихо сказал:  
\- Угощайтесь, братва.  
Паника охватила Стрельцова. Он предпринял ещё несколько тщетных попыток вырваться, прежде чем заметил, что его не столько держат, сколько…обволакивают.  
Чьи-то руки, подкравшись сзади, стали шариться по груди. Медленно, прощупывая. Не торопясь расстёгивать пуговицы…  
Шиз прислонился к нему слева всем телом, и обнял губами мочку уха. Язык замельтешил по чувствительной коже, и терзаемый лаской отличник едва нашел в себе разумение сдержать стон.  
Какое-то безумие. Извращение. Как мы до этого докатились? Меня же сейчас поимеют!  
\- Мне кажется, или Лерочке давно не хватает одного твоего члена, Паста, а? – подстебал Женя, облапывая задницу Стрельцова.  
Паста сыто улыбнулся. Но не ответил.  
\- Какой стесняшка, гляди, весь красный, - мурлыкнул Шиз, и потом добавил, - Паста, скройся на край дивана уже что ли, чё бревном лежишь.  
\- Угу, любоваться и оттуда можно.  
Парень пожал плечами и действительно стал было выбираться из-под Стрельцова, как вдруг тот схватил его за шиворот.  
\- Ну, ну. Макарошки тут. Макарошки просто хотят посмотреть, - Паста сцепил с себя паникующего приятеля, и откатился подальше. Лёг, и стал расстёгивать штаны.  
То, как его друзья обжимали Стрельцова, невероятно возбуждало. Они буквально его вылизывали телами, а он млел от этого, уже не желая прекращать это. Шиз увлёк его на себя, ложась на спину, и оттянув его за волосы, снял с него очки.  
\- Без них ты совсем шлюшка…  
Отличник покраснел ещё сильнее.  
\- Надень их обратно, - произнес из своего угла Паста.  
\- Ты че, на них дрочишь, что ль?  
\- Пока нет, но хотелось бы. И потом, у него такой минус, что он не увидит ни хуя.  
\- Вот уж точно блять досада какая! Не увидеть ни одного хуя из присутствующих, бугага!  
Они смеялись, а Стрельцов уплывал. Зажатый между двумя горячими самцами, сжигаемый изнутри страстью и стыдом. Он видел, как презрительные огоньки шмыгали там и сям во взгляде Пасты. И это тоже…заводило.  
\- Пиздец, больше не могу, блять, - фыркнул прямо на ухо Женя, и начал стягивать со Стрельцова брюки вместе с трусами. Тот спохватился, удерживая, но одновременно Шиз стал расстёгивать рубашку, и пока он пытался остановить обоих, проиграл везде. И остался в одних носках и очках.  
\- Только не порвите мне его.  
\- А что нам за это бууудет, строгий господин? – прообезьянничал Шиз, заталкивая два пальца за щёки Стрельцову, сквозь его мычание.  
\- Ну, для начала я побрею вашим девушкам брови, а потом, возможно, буду долго макать их в общественном сортире башкой в унитаз.  
\- Фу, блять, мы поняли ..!  
\- Паста, ублюдок -!  
\- Да спокойно. Думаю, будет достаточно, если я просто скажу Катечке и Олечке, что оттого, что они не соглашаются дать вам в попку, их мужики занялись гомосятиной.  
\- Иди нахуй, блять!  
\- Завали уже ебало, смотри, ты Лерочку расстроил! – Женя схватил за волосы Стрельцова, и задрал его голову, облизывая шею, - Сейчас мы...тебя утешим.  
Шиз надавил смазки на подставленную ладонь Жени, и, отбросив флакончик, немного отмазал и для себя.  
\- Расстегни меня, - прошептал он Стрельцову, и, увидев, как тот лишь испуганно вжался ему между ног своим пахом, взглянул на Женю, - Ммм, давай, натяни эту сучку.  
\- Нет, погоди…  
Женя щедро налил себе в ладонь смазки, подхватил отличника под живот, и, задрав ему зад повыше, раздвинул одной рукой половинки попы и смачно шлёпнул смазку прямо на дырочку.  
\- Ах!  
И затем втиснул два пальца. Стрельцов задрожал. Было больно. Было ужасно больно, но… Шиз обсасывал его соски, гладил его повсюду, а между ног он упирался своим возбужденным членом в Шизов стояк. Мощный, толстый, почти как у Пасты.  
\- Паста, ты его что… до свадьбы бережёшь, что ли?  
Но парень не ответил. Он лежал, вглядываясь в лицо своего друга, и оттягивая свою мошонку, не торопясь трогать себя.  
Женя не мог не погордиться своей работой: спустя всего минуту анальное отверстие, нежно розовея, перестало быть такой несокрушимой крепостью, и чуть пульсировало, обнимая его три пальца. Круглая, подтянутая задница, соблазнительный изгиб спины. Стройные, негрубо покрытые строгими волосиками ляжки. И эта дырочка – трепетная, девственно тугая, но помнящая и ждущая сочный мужской член. Когда разводишь её пальцами в стороны, кожа натягивается, раскрывая мякоть горячего лона. Там на удивление чисто, и растопленная телом смазка, как своя, призывно вытекает. Её выталкивают спазмирующие в предвкушении мышцы.  
Разве можно на это долго смотреть, сдерживая желание ответить на такое приглашение?  
Они прислонил к дырочке член, слегка надавливая, смакуя ощущение. Чуть дразня Стрельцова, чтобы он ощутил себя шлюхой. Когда к его заднице пристраивается член, а его анал уже готов – пускай он попросит, пускай… Да, вот так…  
\- Вот шалава, - всосал воздух Женя, наблюдая, как Лера потирается задом о его толстый ствол, - Вот шлюшка! Да ты же просто блядь!  
И со всего маху задвинул ему, почти стукнувшись лобком о копчик Стрельцова.  
А отличник уже ничего не соображал. Вцепился в волосы Шиза, пытаясь не касаться ничего своим членом. Иначе сразу кончит. А хочется… хочется кончить от того, что его трахают. Так оргазм длиннее, и более обширный…  
\- Женёк, не щади! Смотри, он даже не стонет!  
\- Ды блять я щас кончу!  
\- Кончай, – раздался спокойный голос Пасты.  
\- Ууу, сука, тугой, - Женя подался назад, вынул член, и затем снова резко вошёл, заставив Стрельцова вскрикнуть, - А…  
\- Кончай в него, внутрь.  
Жестко шлёпнув нежную задницу, Женя снова вышел, и потом с рыком вдавился обратно, раздвигая ещё шире половинки, и, привстав, стал наяривать, кончая и заливая прямую кишку отличника.  
\- Теперь чур я!  
Шиз дернул Леру за волосы, с хлюпом снимая его с члена приятеля, и тут же нанизал его на свой. Стрельцов вздрогнул, откидываясь в объятья Жени, закатывая глаза от наслаждения. Вся реальность сузилась до пронизывающего его члена, и – взгляда Пасты.  
\- Ох! – не выдержал Шиз, выгибаясь, - Ебать как массажная машина! Ох! Такой мокрый! Как девочка…  
Женя тем временем не смог просто отвалиться и понаслаждаться зрелищем. Он сначала пощипывал опухшие соски Стрельцова, затем стал горячо повсюду целовать. Спустился руками в пах, раздвигая его ноги ещё шире.  
\- Ну держись, сучонок, - прошипел Шиз, крепко ухватывая Стрельцова за костяшки трясущихся бёдер, - Мало тебе даже двоих, ненасытная шлюшка!  
И он быстро задвигался внутри него, сходу задавая мощную амплитуду. Лера не выдержал и завыл. Его трахали и ласкали, терзали и ублажали. От таких темпов сердце колотилось где-то в горле. Обильно выступал пот.  
\- Паста, он хочет в ротик… смотри, как губки раскрыл…  
\- Ну так угости его.  
\- А ты сам не …  
\- Угости ты.  
Женя встал над Шизом, нагнул несопротивлявшегося Стрельцова к члену, и вогнал ему по самые гланды. Тот замычал, но, шумно вдохнув носом, лишь брызнул слезой из глаз, тут же приспосабливаясь и входя в их ритм.  
\- Ебливое ты божество траха, - Шиз обалдело ускорился, увидев как ходит уступающий члену в глотке кадык Стрельцова, и задрожав, кончил, подхватывая под ягодицы парня, и раздвигая его.  
Как ни странно, Стрельцова не особо хотелось обзывать унизительными словами, какие обычно клеятся к шлюхастым пассивам. Он, даже будучи ебим во все щели, выглядел сосредоточенно, строго и чуть ли не профессионально. Будто это он их использовал, а не они его. Хотя выражение лица было скорее каким-то… прикайфовавшим?  
\- Шиз, - пропыхтел сверху Женя, - А давай его это… вдвоем натянем?..  
\- Мммхх! – запротестовал этой идее Стрельцов, слишком скоро пытаясь вытащить здоровую елду изо рта.  
\- Да не сцы, не порвем. Хозяин сказал – не рвать.  
Не то чтобы это как-то могло успокоить отличника, добровольно отсасывающего не совсем знакомому мужлану.  
\- Повернись ко мне, - властно произнес Паста, и все поняли, кому он, и чем повернуться.  
Стрельцов, вздрагивая всем телом, гудевшим от возбуждения и неудовлетворенности, повернулся к Пасте задом, приподнимая его.  
Парень жадно уставился на открывшийся вид. Всё в подтёках спермы, очко отличника не жаждало закрываться, чуть сочась семенем и смазкой. Паста сдавил свой член, запульсировавший от восторга.  
\- Всё, полюбовался? – Женя сверху, словно коршун, вцепился в поясницу Стрельцова, и как по маслу въехал своим огромным членом в истекающую дырочку.  
Шиз тем временем забрался под Леру, схватил его за подбородок – и ловил его стоны. А Стрельцову было страшно, стыдно, страшно стыдно, но так безумно хотелось кончить! И он принимал в себя этот горячий член, подмахивал, чувствуя как анус беззащитно разъезжен и сам от этого заводясь ещё сильнее.  
Женя ввёл дополнительно большие пальцы по краям, и стал насильно увеличивать проход. Лера задергался, и застонал, совсем высоко и жалобно. Шиз отвесил ему лёгкую оплеуху. Потом ещё одну. Стрельцов от этого успел лишь подумать «Мне это …нравится?...» и всё – контроль был потерян окончательно. Упав в шею Шизу, зарываясь в его распушившиеся от ебли волосы, он прохрипел, глотая воздух между мощными толчками Жени сзади:  
\- Ещё…  
У Шиза снова крепко стоял, а от этого «ещё» у него и вовсе голова кругом пошла.  
\- Жек, приземляйтесь на меня…  
\- Он ещё ну...не совсем готов.  
\- Лерочка, ты готов или нет? – Шиз снова за волосы задрал раскрасневшегося Стрельцова. С туманом в глазах, с каплями пота по вискам, с припухшими от минета влажными губами… Шиз привстал и захватил Леру в поцелуй, обмакиваясь в него языком, и нажимая на его бёдра.  
Весь дрожа, Стрельцов повиновался движению.  
\- Ну-ка подвинься, Женёк, - хмыкнул Шиз, и заелозил головкой около будто впаянного члена приятеля и плотно обнимавшего этот член ануса. Одной рукой помогая себе, другой он привлёк к себе за шею Стрельцова, и, своим носом поправив ему очки, нежно облизал его губы.  
\- Ннааа…. Аххх… – отличник широко распахнул глаза, пошло в голос стоная, но впуская в себя второй член.  
Он чувствовал, как натянутые мышцы вот-вот треснут от напряжения. Как пульсацией его тело выталкивает из себя чужеродное, но в то же время…как все нервные окончания поют от возбуждения. Он чуть подался назад, пробуя шире насадиться на распиравшие его стволы. Влажно, скользко. Но ненасытная дырка просит ещё. И Стрельцов, закатив глаза, выдыхает:  
\- Скорей, давайте… трахните меня сильнее…  
Женя ухватывает его за бёдра, фиксируя, и резко всаживает, попадая в один ритм с Шизом. Лера, на вытянутых руках упершись в покрывало, похабно стонет и вдруг запрокидывает голову.  
\- Ааааа! Ах! Ммм…ах…  
\- Ах, твою мать! – шипит Женя, зажатый спазмирующим анусом, - Твою мать, как больно!  
Но они продолжили трахать Стрельцова, ещё раз кончив в него, а затем перевернув, и ещё руками издрочив его дырочку до несмыкания, до каких-то совсем неудобных размеров. А затем ещё раз вдули ему, и после этого он уже отключился и приходил в себя только когда его кантовали, от жесткой ебли плавая на грани бессознанки.  
Зато он хорошо помнил, как парни отвалили от него, восстанавливая дыхание. За окнами было уже темно. Телевизор давно молчал. А Паста подобрался к нему, задрал его зад повыше, и долго медитативно обмакивал пальцы в раскрытый анус, будто сосуд, наполненный спермой. А затем вздрочнул пару раз и бурно безмолвно кончил, жмурясь и напрягаясь всем телом.  
«Придурок,» - устало пронеслось в мутной голове Стрельцова.

Проснулся он, как всегда, от запаха курева.  
\- Паста, - сонно и недовольно заскрежетал Лера, - сколько тебе раз говорить, не кури в постели!  
\- Утю, - после затяжки отлип от сигареты Паста, - Лерчик проснулся. Давай, минетик и собираемся.  
Стрельцов вскочил как ошпаренный.  
\- СКОЛЬКО СЕЙЧАС?!  
\- Не сцы, экзамен ещё не начался даже.  
\- Что значит «даже»?! – от негодования у Стрельцова язык отнимался и перехватывало дыхание, - Мы… мы ведь даже ничего не повторили!  
\- Ой, хорош уже истерить, - Паста дернул приятеля на себя, и поцеловал.  
\- Паста..! – стал вырываться тот. Ну не любил он курево ни в каком виде, что уж.  
\- Сейчас шееесть. Шесть. Всего лишь шесть часов утра. Экзамен в десять. Ехать двадцать минут. Всё? Жопка сомкнулась? Поочковал вдоволь? Паркуйся терь мне под бочок, будем повторять муру эту к экзамену.  
Стрельцов было надулся, и думал наделать синяков этому ублюдку, но потом выдохнул и достал из штанов Пасты, валявшихся около дивана, билеты.  
Затем выпрямился и потрогал свою задницу.  
\- Ты…  
\- Да, я же знаю, какой ты чистоплюй. Мне больше нравится, когда ты с утра румяный и улыбчивый, а не раздраженный и неважно себя чувствующий.  
\- А ребята где? И что это вообще за квартира такая?  
\- Братухи свалили к своим тёлкам досыпать. А хата эта… наша с тобой теперь. Я тут на днях озадачился. Близко ж к универу.  
Смутившись от такой заботливости, отличник уселся рядом с Пастой, позволяя тому обнять себя за плечи.  
\- Скажи… Лер… - прошептал ему на ухо – нежно, вкрадчиво, немного пугливо и даже застенчиво.  
\- Нет, не буду, - деловым тоном отмахнулся от него Стрельцов, пытаясь сосредоточиться на билетах. Он знал, что хочет спросить его приятель.  
\- Но я понял, - Паста облизал его за ухом, вызвав дрожь.  
-… читай давай.  
Но через семь билетов Лера вдруг спросил:  
\- Ты же не ревнуешь?  
Паста смутился и густо покраснел, не успев защитить себя как обычно стебливым комментарием или надменным взглядом.  
\- Вот и славно, - и Стрельцов с бетонной физиономией поправил очки, снова углубляясь в повтор материала.


	3. Штопка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Милые бранятся - только мордобой, только запой, только хардкор. /10 лет спустя/

Паста стоял в проёме, наблюдая, как Стрельцов собирает вещи. Сколько раз он сам ему их собирал – но в командировку, или на отдых. А теперь вот...  
– Ты уверен? Может, пока не слишком стыдно, передумаешь?  
Его – теперь уже бывший? – партнер поднялся от вещей, и смерил его взглядом равнодушнее, чем взгляд для тумбочки.  
– Нет, Макар, это всё.  
– Ну неужели так посуда тебя бесит??? Неужели посуда вымытая лучше моего члена?  
– Причин чуть больше чем дохрена, Паста. Ты их всех знаешь.  
– Ну давай! Например! – задирался тот.  
– Например, заработок.  
– И?  
– Почему еду, квартиру и одежду мы платим из моей зарплаты? Где, собственно, пребывает в это время твоя? При малейшем вопросе об этом ты начинаешь психовать и отказываешься рассказывать, что и сколько. Мне такое не интересно. Ведь мы договаривались вместе – а в итоге я почему-то один. Сел на шею и поехал, м, Паста?  
– А за отдых кто платит?  
– Не верю, что Турция стоит того, что ты за полгода зарабатывал. Да ну, фу. Не хочу обсуждать эти мелочи.  
– Мелочи?! – взорвался Паста, – Да ты из-за них уходишь от любви всей своей жизни, из-за вот этих вот мелочей! Давай-ка уж поаккуратнее с определениями!  
– Да кто с тобой о любви разговаривает вообще, кобель! – вскипел в свою очередь Стрельцов.  
Паста косо ухмыльнулся.  
– Всё никак не забудешь ту новогоднюю дурную шутку Шиза?..  
– А где обратные доказательства?..  
Паста резко схватил Стрельцова за лицо, сдавливая щёки.  
– По качеству и количеству кончи, регулярно сливаемой в твой ротик непонятно, да, что я только с тобой, м?! – и, сжав чуть сильнее, добавил насмешливо, – Вали, найди себе папочку, который и заплатит, и потрахает, и во всем будет лучше макарошек. Желаю удачи. Она тебе пригодится в этом море импотентов и натуралов.  
Стрельцов чуть дернул его за рубашку к себе, выписывая коленкой в пах, и заламывая руку в болевой.  
– Но самая главная причина, Макар, – мне надоело терпеть это скотское отношение. Дурная привычка – унижать меня перед своими друзьями только потому, что тебе недостаёт внимания или ущемляет гордость моя успешная карьера. Впрочем, я уже пробовал с тобой говорить обо всём этом, – сквозь надрывное сопение продолжал он лекцию, – Но ты же у нас альтернативно слышащий товарищ, так что… счастливо оставаться.  
Он выпустил Пасту из залома и, поправив пиджак, ещё раз приложил со всего маху лбом об колено бывшего парня, – чисто для страховки. И пока тот отходил, быстро взял чемодан, и вышел из квартиры.  
– ВОТ СУКА! – опрокинул Паста какие-то флакончики у зеркала в прихожей, – БЛЯТЬ! – пнул обувную стойку, но та не поддалась на провокацию, – Даже ключи не взял, падла.  
«Ну и пускай пиздует, – думал злобно Макар, – Сколько можно, действительно».  
Подумал, и завис.  
А сколько… могли?  
Если сейчас им по двадцать семь, а встречаться они начали на первом курсе… Паста схватился за голову, ему не хотелось слышать это даже про себя, даже мысленно. Это было слишком долго. Особенно на фоне его собственного юношеского убеждения, что он не собирается жить дольше тридцати лет.  
Достал из кармана сигареты, и закурил. Наконец-то можно покурить нормально в доме, блять!  
– Ву-ху. – получилось блекло и без энтузиазма.  
И что вообще его привлекло в этом убогом очкарике?  
Ну уж точно не то, что он ему домашки делать помогал, и диплом за него писал. Это потом было. А вначале у него ноги дрожали от одной фамилии, произнесенной вслух, вроде «Стрельцова не видели?». Помнится, над ним смеялись даже. Только, видимо, такая пелена влюбленности реальность застилала, что Паста даже не мог вспомнить, что такого было смешного ребятам в их отношениях? Они всегда были в курсе, что он би. И то, что с парнем встречаться начал, было для них неудивительно… Может, его ирокез не шёл к очкам Стрельцова?..  
Макар откинул длинные волосы, задумываясь, а когда это он разленился выстригать себе хаер? Именно разленился – не то, чтобы у него была какая-то стоящая работа. Так, в лабораториях на побегушках от института, или на парах кого заменить. Да, пожалуй, всё же теперь придётся закончить второе высшее на педагога. Так приятнее… учить мелкоту – весело. Хотя вот тогда-то ему точно придется на голове блюсти приличие.  
Правда, сейчас больше всего хотелось набухаться до беспамятства. Где он, куда пошел, куда поехал? Нет, даже думать об этом не хочется. Пусть пиздует на все четыре. Моногамия – такое скользкое дело. И, по сути, не нужное.  
С такими мыслями он натянул косуху и выполз в ноябрьский дождь со снегом в ближайший пивбар.  
А домой он вернулся на рогах. Точнее, на руках – у Жени.  
– Паста, козёл ты неисправимый, – его друг включил свет в коридоре локтём, пытаясь не уронить пьяное в гавно тело, – Иди проблюйся, придурок. Где Лера?  
– А всё!  
– Что «всё»?.. В командировке?  
– Не… Уебал Валера!  
– Как вроде жена к родителям?  
– Как вроде оскро…окс.. ммм… вощем, обиделся насосем…  
– Насо что-что?  
Но послушный приятель последовал совету, добравшись, наконец, ползком до сортира. Слил, и продолжил ворочать языком:  
– Уехал он.  
– Бля, да я понял уже. Куда?  
– А хуёо знает…  
– А он вообще-то предупреждал.  
– Да он всю жись перду…ну ты понл…  
– Ну и в общем, ты доигрался. Это вот поэтому такой сине-зеленый сегодня? Аж до бара не дошёл. По дороге набрался.  
– Ыыыы…  
– Упырь хренов. Не жалко?  
– Кого?  
– Себя.  
– Э?  
Женя просто махнул рукой:  
– Пойду лягу. Надеюсь, у вас там дилдо по диванам не раскиданы.  
– Ди..что?

Макар вошел в комнату с бутылкой пива, и грузно бухнулся в кресло, тут же пшикая открывашкой.  
– Десять лет.  
– М? – отозвался с дивана заснувший было Женя.  
– Десять лет – и «счастливо оставаться».  
– Скажи спасибо, что у вас ещё детей нет.  
– Э-не. С детьми было бы прощё. Дети бы, поди, и держали бы.  
– И мучились бы вы тогда долго и несчастливо?..  
Паста замер с призрачной улыбкой на губах и взглядом глубоко в себя.  
– Ты это… решил теперь роман завести с желтухой?  
– С кем?..А, не… почему?  
– Ты уже три раза за вечер выворачивался, и две бутылки водки в одну рожу – это смертельная доза. А я еще всего, что ты выпил, не видел. Положь бутылку и сам ложись. Можешь даже рядом, и я даже разрешаю тебе меня потискать, если тебе легче будет.  
– А с какого ты решил, что мне плохо типо?!  
– Давай, выключай в себе «крутого парня», некогда расшаркиваться уже. Завтра на работу. Мне, по крайней мере, – потом немного помолчал, и спросил через усмешку: – А этот синяк смачный у тебя на лбу – Валерка приложил?  
– Да об угол ударился.  
– Ага, как в том анекдоте, раз пятьдесят. Ладно. Бутылку щас вылью к ебеням. Давай баиньки.  
Паста вздохнул, и улегся. Ему казалось, что все им вертят, как хотят. И это люто бесило…

Утро Пасты наступило к следующему вечеру. И то, он не захотел вставать, решив «выправить режим», тупо сходил в туалет, выпил аспирин и улёгся обратно. Где Женя, где Лера, что с работой его мало волновало. Его вообще ничего не волновало.  
Больше всего ему хотелось выключить себя.  
Потому что по трезвяку начинала сильно болеть гордыня. Он, весь из себя крутой гитарист выступающей по клубам да фестивалями группы, совмещающий творчество с работой по специальности, и даже копящий на свою собственную дачу… он, такой по жизни симпатяшка, да скольким девкам за эти годы он отказал даже в малейшем знаке внимания, пресекая любые иллюзии! Хотя, конечно, те, что божились быть «исключительно подругами», тоже порой на шею вешались, но кто ж виноват, что харизма такая!  
Так вот этот замечательный парень – и вдруг брошен. Да ещё ведь кем! Унылым менеджером среднего звена, чтоб ему неладно!  
Не, лучше ещё поспать.

Ему хватило дня три на полное восстановление.  
По крайней мере, он смог себя как-то убедить, что все мудаки, а он красавец. По работе кое-как отмазался болезнью.  
И вроде всё хорошо!  
Только какая-то кровать большая кажется. И чашек возле компа больше никто не оставляет. И в аптеку не надо за презервативами в субботу. Потому что… так и лежат с прошлой.  
Он попробовал «выйти в свет». Раньше на все тусовки они приходили вместе. Знакомые так привыкли к ним, что уже никто не смотрел на него, как даже пару-тройку лет назад, не заигрывали, – все только шутили, и не могли принять его всерьез.  
– Паста, – затянулась сигаретой одна сидевшая напротив девушка, с которой у него были особенно острые отношения (один раз даже подрались, разнимали стенка на стенку),– А что ты будешь делать, если, скажем, Стрельцов умрёт.  
– В смысле, умрёт? Да он, небось, под кем-нибудь сейчас ноги разводит уже.  
– Не. Вот просто возьмет и умрёт. Покончит с собой, допустим.  
Всё внутри у Макара сжалось и охладилось.  
– Да не. Он же сам меня бросил.  
– И что? Да вы сцепились просто двумя мужскими, простите, хуями, и ими меряетесь. В постели, наверное, как-то этот вопрос решили, а в жизни – погоня, кто больше бабок принесёт, кто больше по дому делает… а коли кто-то обогнал, начинается гон на тему морального долга. Вы вообще сколько вместе живёте?  
– С четвертого, – буркнул Паста, не находя в себе сил спорить с бабой.  
– Очень странно, что у вас только сейчас такая коллизия.  
Макар безразлично пожал плечами, в то же время вспоминая их ранние ссоры. Стрельцов никогда не давался в драку, всегда вот так и заламывал его прежде, чем Паста успевал что-то сделать. А вообще конфликты были больше словесные… И бегал, в основном, Паста…  
Вот блять и добегался.  
– Хочешь совет? – девушка наклонилась к нему, пуская дым прямо в лицо, и надменно заглядывая в глаза, – Вспомни, почему тебя прозвали Пастой. А ещё… прямо с этой секунды перестань говорить о нём гадости за его спиной. Ты этим позоришь не его… а себя, Макар.  
– Это с какого..?  
– Мы все и сами видим, кто он такой есть. А ты показываешь нам свою мелочную натуру оскорблять за глаза – и всем неприятно думать, а что же ты говоришь тогда о нас за глаза, если так о своем родном человеке говоришь, м?  
– Ты такая стерва, – оскалился Паста.  
– Да уж получше некоторых, м? – девушка подмигнула и щёлкнула его по носу, – Петушок.  
Макар чуть не взбесился, но потом подумал, что ему похрен, что она о нем думает. А почему, кстати, его Пастой прозвали?  
Ах, Стрельцов изучал итальянский в школе. И от этой школы ему потом предложили повезти детей в Италию в лагерь на каникулы. А он пригласил Макара, – ну так, вроде как в помощники, да и страну повидать почти за бесплатно. И там оба пристрастились к кухне… до того, что, приехав обратно в Россию, оба страшно скучали по пасте, пицце, супам, закускам… Собственно, для этого он и научился готовить тогда. Чтобы готовить Валере и радовать его.  
Правильно… чтобы его радовать. Не потому что он сидит дома больше, не потому, что это такое у них распределение обязанностей… а потому что ему всегда хотелось его радовать.  
Когда же это стало в тягость? Может, тогда, когда Стрельцов стал воспринимать это как должное… Так вот почему его бесит денежный вопрос! Потому что и Паста воспринимает еженедельно отстёгиваемые ему деньги, как должное.  
Нет. Так быть не должно.  
Паста поморщился, накрывая внезапно защипавшие глаза рукой.  
А вдруг и правда умрет? А ведь он когда-то точно ведь умрёт. И что… всё это время… они будут порознь?  
Чёрт, ну конечно порознь. Конечно, умрёт. Если он вот так и дальше продолжит бухать и избегать проблемы – так всё и останется. Не привык первым идти прощения просить, ха, макарошки? Давай учись…  
«Ради чего?..» – спрашивал он сам себя, нервно обуваясь, – «Ради того, чтобы снова видеть этот полупрезрительный взгляд по выходным? Чтобы зимой меня на балкон выгоняли курить, как провинившегося кота? Чтобы по вечерам снова этот импотент задрыхал, пока его трахаешь?.. А потом ещё и получать по морде за то, что приставал и спать мешал?.. Ради того, чтобы терпеть его сестричку, которая все глаза продала, пакостная яойщица..? Испортила все майские, жужелица мелкая!»  
И только уже ловя такси, он заметил, что улыбается. И что ушел, ни с кем не попрощавшись.  
– Блять, да я безнадежен, – процедил он раздраженно сквозь зубы.

Дверь ему открыла пожилая женщина в теплом халате.  
– Масенька? – сонно щурясь, спросила мама Стрельцова, – Что такое? А Валерик не у нас… он даже не позвонил…  
– Позвонил! Просил тебе передать, мам, что…ОЙ, ПАСТА! – сестренка выбежала в коридор, и тут вдруг насупилась, – Мотай отсюда, негодяй!  
– Эээмм… – Макар вдруг разулыбался, видя такой приём, и чувствуя ту самую большую разницу, ту самую крепкую связь – да, это те люди, что сделали Стрельцова таким, какой он встретился ему, те люди, которые дали им шанс на счастье, приняли, окружили любовью и заботой, как могли.  
– Дашка! Ты зачем грубишь?!  
– Ладно, пойду ещё поищу.  
– Зайди в общежитие. Он иногда у профессора остаётся в подсобке. Когда работы много.  
– Да-да, сам знаю… извините, что так поздно побеспокоил.  
– Нет, ничего… Даша, извинись!  
– Ещё чего!  
– Пока!

Но, спускаясь по лестнице – всего-то пятый этаж…– он поймал грудью ссутулившегося Стрельцова.  
Они на минуту воззрились молча друг на друга. Паста не мог выдавить дежурную улыбочку для скрашивания неловкости. Просто смотрел.  
А потом увидел, как теряет все эмоции лицо Леры, и понял, что это полный конец.  
И не придумал ничего гениальнее, как упасть ему в колени, прямо так, посреди неровности лестницы, рискуя уронить как себя, так и Стрельцова.  
– Это что? – грубо спросил его Валера, – «Вернись, я всё прощу»?  
Но Паста молчал. Он просто не знал, что сказать, чтобы это не было пошлостью, чтобы это было сразу правдой, и чтобы Стрельцов его правильно понял.  
– А ты не скучал? – внаглую выдавил он, осторожно протягивая руки к ногам Стрельцова, чтобы обнять.  
– Ты напрашиваешься, Паста.  
– Ага, на поцелуй, – он задрал голову, широко и шкодливо улыбаясь, но, встретив колкий холодный взгляд, посерьезнел, и, не успев набрать достаточно воздуха, прохрипел, – Я люблю тебя, Стрельцов.  
– И что из этого следует? – чуть издеваясь, спросил тот.  
Паста засопел, и прижался плотнее.  
– Я больше так не буду?  
– Больше как не будешь? – Стрельцов уныло вздохнул, – Ладно. Я и сам во многом виноват. Просто я очень сильно устал.  
– Я понимаю. Я буду…беречь тебя.  
И, услышав смешок, Паста запьянел. Он улыбнулся! Это не лёд растаял. Это не стекло разбилось, и не стена раскололась. Не мосты опустились, нет… Это звук прощения. Это звук заново включенной жизни.  
Он радостно, сам того не замечая, терся о брюки любимого, как кот.  
– Ммм…Макар..? Не стоит этого делать…  
– Прости, чуть-чуть ещё…  
– Паста… – и потом шепотом, кривясь от улыбки, – Ну вот, блин, у меня встал.  
Макар поднялся и потащил его за руку на балкончик.  
– Здесь?! А я не…  
– Похер, я тебя всего люблю, – Паста не мог определиться, что лучше прекратить: улыбаться или целовать долгожданные губы. И очки больше не мешаются почему-то.  
Стрельцов был жаден. Давно такого не было! Крепко обнимал, тискал, первым расстегнул Пасте ширинку. И буквально насильно оторвавшись, с дрожью опустил взгляд на топорщившиеся трусы Макара.  
– Хочу в рот.  
– Щас кто-нибудь проходить будет, вот он тебе и даст, – хмыкнул Паста, разворачивая Стрельцова лицом на улицу, – Я не хочу сейчас трахаться, – прошептал он ему на ухо, – Я хочу заняться любовью.  
– Пх! Мммнн… это в подъезде, что ли, любовью принято…заниматься?.. Ннх…  
– Ну, это просто так вышло.  
Он опустился на колени, оголяя подтянутую попку, и не удержался от того, чтобы потереться щекой о покрытую пушком кожу прохладного мягкого места. Всё суета! А эта задница будет вечно прекрасна для него. Как можно терять такого парня?! Неееет… фигушки…  
Хотелось посмаковать, но холод и время неумолимо пробивались в их пространство. Паста раздвинул половинки, запуская язык к дырочке. Стрельцов напрягся, шумно выдохнул, так возбуждая Макара, что тот пару раз довольно больно укусил его в самую мякоть, но ничего, кроме стонов наслаждения в ответ на укусы он не получил. Лера был на взводе. Ведь он уже успел отказаться от десяти лет страсти, спагетти и всякой интересной всячины, которую они делали вместе. Ездили в походы. Ходили по клубам. Готовились к грантам. Ходили подрыхнуть на курсы повышения квалификации. Пару лет назад даже чуть не поженились.  
– Ммм, Паста… Макар, иди ко мне. Иди сюда…  
А Пасту пробрала сильнейшая дрожь. «Он в первый раз назвал меня по имени НЕ для того, чтобы поругать». Он встал, неохотно отрываясь от римминга, и всем телом прилип к Стрельцову. Бёдра Валеры призывали, слегка толкая, стараясь найти член Пасты.  
– Что ж ты творишь…  
– Это моя фраза…  
– Так соскучился?  
– Х! А сам не кончишь тут же?  
– Сейчас проверимммм…Мммм…  
Он широко растянул расслабленную лаской дырочку, так, что стали видны стенки влажных глубин, которые то и дело стыдливо пытались снова скрыться за пульсирующим, разработанным сфинктером… нежным, но упругим…  
– Хааа… не надо.  
– Люблю тебя вот так… раскрывать.  
Стрельцов смущенно усмехнулся.  
– Знаю. Ах! – он ощутил, как теплый, родной до каждой венки член упирается в него, чтобы проскользнуть и наполнить его…  
Паста двинул бедрами вперед, зажмуриваясь и закусывая губу. И шумно, словно перегруженный компьютер, гипервентилируя, пытаясь сбросить напряжение, передававшееся от чувствительно натянутой кожи.  
– Стрельцов.  
Тот не ответил, только крупно вздрагивал, задержав дыхание.  
– Стрельцов, расслабься.  
– Обними… – выдавил Лера, держась за перила балкона, как за спасательный круг, – Скорее…  
– Аррр, к черту! – и Паста накрыл его собой, пронзая членом. Как можно плотнее с ним соединяясь, он вошел на полную, чувствуя, как всё тело Стрельцова содрогается в одном мощном спазме, он всхлипывает и, словно отдачей от базуки, его вдавливает в объятья Макара. Пара незначительных движений – толчков, никакой амплитуды, и Паста вспыхивает в оргазме, чуть ли не до хруста сжимая любимого в объятьях. Хочется двигаться ещё, но все показатели сошли с ума: сердце выколачивает какой-то хэппикор, жар валит чуть ли не с лица потоком радуги, коленки подгибаются, а легкие требуют больше, больше воздуха, наполненного запахом разгоряченного Стрельцова.  
– Паста…  
– М, да… знаю… в левом?  
Стрельцов хмыкнул, думая, что за страшный сон приснился ему недавно – будто бы они расстались, перестали дорожить друг другом, будто бы ему стало всё равно, кто такой Паста… Когда вот же он – вытирает последствия их как всегда бурного секса, косо хмырится, и читает его мысли. Патлатый, нечесаный. В ухе гвоздик, который ему Стрельцов на двадцать пять лет подарил. Даже и не думал снимать, мда?  
– Надо чаще брать отпуск, Лер. Договорились?  
– Ннн… – очень хотелось возразить что-то вроде «да нормально я отдыхаю» или «а как же мои отчёты, да меня никто не пустит», но теперь ему было понятно, что нужно просто тщательнее следить за собой во многих смыслах.  
– А я оформлю выписку ежемесячную тебе на почту. Только чтоб без претензий насчет микрофонов и гитар! – погрозил сурово Паста, другой рукой запихивая комок использованных салфеток в задний карман.  
– Да пофиг.  
– Нет, не пофиг. Хочу уменьшить поводы для твоего беспокойства.  
– Я щас по швам разойдусь.  
– Это от счастья.  
Они еще померзли, отходя, на балконе, и решили не тревожить родительницу своим поздним визитом, а поехать домой, продолжить марафон примирения.  
Правда, когда приехали домой, Стрельцов пришел в ужас от беспорядка, и они полночи убирались… но даже это было в радость, и совсем не раздражало.  
А в первый рабочий день Валера купил домой пять пепельниц под цвет коридора, большой комнаты, кухни, туалета и балкона. И выкинул старую банку из-под пива, которая стояла, полная прокисших окурков на балконе до сих пор.  
В конце концов, всё равно всё в итоге имеет смешанный запах сигарет Пасты и духов Стрельцова.


	4. Макар Owned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Какая свадьба да без драки? ...Какая драка без Макара?! /15 лет спустя/

Всё началось со слова 'мудак'.  
Точнее, это так Паста рассказывал, объясняя происхождение синяка на скуле у жениха и своей чуть-не-порванной губы, из которой едва не плоскогубцами Стрельцов вытаскивал заклинивший пирсинг. Они сидели на кровати в номере дома отдыха, арендованного родителями жениха для свадьбы, оба слегка потрёпанные после драки.  
Сам Стрельцов заметил ещё с первого рукопожатия эту метку враждебности, которую взгляд Пасты немедленно положил на Дашкиного будущего мужа. Этот волчий оскал вместо приветливой улыбки, густые прихмуренные брови и подбородок вперёд, морщины презрительные вдоль узкого длинного носа - всё, цель на мушке, иди-сюда-бить-буду. С этого момента Стрельцов всегда знал, что нужно следить за Макаром вблизи этого меченого. Паста буквально выискивал запрелости в любом проявлении меченого, и пользовался любой возможностью 'пойти поговорить с глазу на глаз', и такие разговоры заканчивались обычно минимум разбитыми губами. Максимум поломанными ребрами.  
Но в этот раз он что-то сильно понадеялся на чувство приличия, и вот результат. Оказалось, это чувство совершенно не вменяется путем одевания на субъекта костюмной тройки с бантиком. И не внушается пониманием того, что это свадьба, это ресторан, а это, как бы, жених. Но, хм, какая хорошая свадьба да без драки?...  
\- Тьфу, какое ж ты быдло всё-таки, Паста, - вздохнул Стрельцов, промакивая салфеткой в водке ещё и ссадину на виске, - Вот это вот откуда?..  
\- О кофяк, - прошмыгал Паста, щупая языком разбитую губу.  
\- 'Кофяк'... - фыркнул Стрельцов, и поддел Пасту за подбородок. Заглянул в глаза. Вроде трезвый как стеклышко. И процедил: - Так и что вы не поделили?..  
\- Тц, - поморщился Паста, вывернувшись из захвата тонких пальцев, - неважно уже. Идём обратно.  
\- Эй! Заделать тебе ещё пару синяков, воспитания ради? - изящно задраная бровь вверх красноречиво напомнила Макару, что с него станется заделать и чего похуже синяков.  
Паста нервно дернулся и буркнул:  
\- Он мудак. Чё тут ещё говорить? - сгорбился и опасливо потрогал разбереженную губу.  
\- И ты непременно сосчитал своим долгом сообщить ему об этом в сортире?..  
\- И хуй у него мерзкий.  
\- Весьма полезная информация, да.  
\- И Дашку обижает.  
\- Тебе-то какое дело? Это их проблемы.  
Паста округлил глаза в изумлении.  
\- Да ты слышал, как он с ней при родителях своих чванливых???  
\- Нет, - спокойно отрезал Стрельцов, ставя водку с салфетками на прикроватный столик.  
\- И тебя не беспокоит, что твою сестру... - надувая в возмущении ноздри, забухтел Паста, - какой-то хмырь... - чуть ли не искры из глаз,- ваще ...!  
Он так искренне негодовал и не находил слов, что Стрельцов вдруг хрюкнул и, положив обе ладони на плечи Макара, рассмеялся.  
\- Да чё ты ржёшь! Дебил, бля, - насупился Паста, стряхивая руки любовника, - Этот... Как его там, Юрий Алексеевич за дело получил, да еще мало получил!  
\- И как ты считаешь, он раскаивается от твоего урока правосудия? - всё ещё подхихикивая, пропел Стрельцов, и, не дожидаясь ответа, сгрёб Макара в объятия, тихо отметив:- Вы ж с Дашкой вечно глотки друг другу грызёте. Что за синдром папашки у тебя вдруг?..  
\- Да иди ты... - надулся Паста, - Чё прилип, ща кровищей испачкаю, будешь потом мне мозги полоскать опять, да?  
\- Конечно, буду, - улыбался Стрельцов, - И за пиджак порванный буду, - погладил любовника поверх рубашки по спине, вверх, меж лопаток к основанию шеи, смахнул пушистый растерзанный хвост темных волос, оголив ворот, - Интересно, что подумают родители Юры о родне милой Дашеньки... Мало им, что невестка на патологоанатома учится... А мамаша у неё главврач психбольницы...  
\- Да не пизди, реабилитационный центр это не психбольница!  
\- ...Так ещё и друган шурина зачем-то с кулаками на жениха кинулся. М? Паста? Как объяснишь? - Стрельцов даже немного игриво подразнил друга и приблизился, чтобы положиться ему на плечо подбородком. Паста вздохнул и задумчиво оперся на руку, прикрыв рот. Другой рукой найдя ладонь Стрельцова, вплел свои пальцы в его, и медленно, ласково стал перебирать.  
\- Чего завис? – буркнул Валера ему на ухо.  
\- Да вот… - вздохнул почти театрально Паста, - не рановато ли, думаю.  
Стрельцов фыркнул.  
\- 20 лет, самое оно.  
\- А она его хоть любит?.. - снова это лицо 'идисюдабитьбуду'.  
\- Ну конечно.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – вспетушился Паста, покосившись на любовника.  
\- Она ему готовит.  
Улыбка Стрельцова при этом была такая нехорошая, что Паста насторожился. И по мере того, как концепция доходила до него, его лицо медленно окрасилось в удушливо-клубничный цвет.  
\- Да иди в жопу, - огрызнулся Макар, пыша жаром смущения, отдергивая руку, и стряхнул Валеру с плеча, - И вообще, нас, может и не потерял там никто, но это неприлично, ну, вот так вот сваливать!..  
\- Мф! – подавился хохотом Стрельцов, не желая отпускать любовника, обняв его за талию.  
\- Да ты заебал! – возъярился Паста на него, - Чего тебе всё смешно-то, блять!  
Он предпринял ещё пару безуспешных попыток отклеить руки Стрельцова от себя, но тот как осьминог присасывал свои конечности заново, в другие места. Сопя, Паста возвёл простое «иди в жопу» до уровня шуточной борьбы, упираясь локтями в грудь Валере, который, не теряя времени, стал опрокидывать его вместе с собой на кровать. Макар даже поднял одно колено, чтобы помочь себе и оттолкнуть его, чтобы не улечься, прекрасно понимая, что как только он сдастся – планы на вечер придется резко поменять. Он почувствовал что-то у своей пятки, и его туфля как будто бы застряла. Дернув ногой, Паста оказался наполовину разут, а Стрельцов с косой треугольной улыбкой поймал лодыжку другой ноги Макара.  
\- Так, стой, ты чего такой борзой-то! – брыкнулся Паста, пытаясь не дать снять с себя вторую туфлю и со всей неловкостью проиграв, - Сейчас только шесть! Только шесть!  
\- Тем лучше, - муркнул Стрельцов, волной накрывая любовника, пронырнув ему между ног, и улыбаясь своей самой жестокой улыбкой. Та, которую Паста видел реже всего в жизни, та, что подтягивала верхнюю остро очерченную губу Стрельцова так, что становились видны верхние резцы. Жадная, злобная и похотливая улыбка, подчеркнутая легкой маньячностью в блестящих голубых глазах, чуть прищуренных за очками в хитрой игривости.  
\- Чем лучше..? – заворожено пробормотал Паста, вздувая ноздрями и закусывая ноющую губу, чувствуя, как запекло внизу живота от этой улыбочки, обезвреживая его и ослабляя.  
\- Лучше, чем когда я приволоку твоё бессознательно-бухое тело через двенадцать примерно часов обратно в номер, - оскалился шире Стрельцов, проведя широко распластанной ладонью по всей длине бедра Пасты. Тот щекотливо сжался всем телом. Стрельцов чуть отстранился, одной рукой накрыв колено Макара. Другой потянул узел своего галстука, ядовито облизываясь, глядя прямо в глаза. «Он меня съест щас», - с предвкушением и легким испугом подумал Паста, смутно вникая в масштабы своего 'предвкушения'. Замком сомкнув ноги на пояснице Стрельцова, икрами чуть нажав на ягодицы, он повалил любовника на себя, перехватывая галстук и притягивая Валеру ближе к своему лицу.  
Был какой-то вопрос, который Паста хотел ему задать, но жаркое свежее дыхание Стрельцова смыло все мысли из его головы. Он ждал поцелуя, следя за языком любовника, змеившимся за чуть приоткрытыми губами. Судорожно выдохнув, позволив себе замереть в таком положении, Макар с серьёзностью заглянул в глаза Валере.  
\- Ты же не против?.. – мягко-бархатно спросил Стрельцов низким голосом в ответ на этот взгляд, зависнув буквально в миллиметрах перед поцелуем, явно имея в виду больше, чем сказал вслух.  
\- Почему сейчас..? – не справившись со сбитым дыханием, полушепотом спросил Паста, недосказав и трети вопроса. Голова кружилась. Плечи сводило от стеснительного напряжения. Сердце до синяков пробивало грудную клетку.  
\- А тебе нужно помедитировать и морально приготовиться?.. – съехидничал Стрельцов, быстро чмокнув его в уголок рта, чуть лизнув. И ещё раз, чуть выше, ощутимо мокрее. И потом ещё раз, где-то рядом, влажно макнув кончиком языка. Паста чуть не ответил «да, нужно, блять», но серия мелких поцелуев в исполнении любимых губ ободрила его.  
Не то, чтобы Паста никогда не думал об этом. Наоборот, его давно червила эта мысль. Но было слишком много вещей, которые он просто не мог себе позволить.  
Стрельцов между тем, чувствуя подступающий ком панических сомнений, захватил его губы в поцелуй. Не обычный, домашний, дежурный, перед "быстренько на ночь потрахаться". А такой, который не разрешал ни о чем думать, кроме как о внимательном языке, ловко прошедшемся по губе, не спешившем вторгаться глубже. От которого у Макара всегда начиналась лихорадка и нервы всего таза щекотались в непреодолимой жажде прижиматься, двигаться, сношать.  
Стрельцов был не слишком щедр на влагу, он буквально выпивал Пасту. Паста знал почему: это вкус сигарет, он всегда заводит Леру, хоть тот никогда этого не признает. Он лизал, нежил, раскрывал языком губы Макара, обсасывал поврежденную губу, впитывая вкус, и отдавал свой язык на растерзание, выдыхая прямо в рот, тяжело, горячо, с трепетом. С закрытыми глазами, не обращая внимания на запотевающие очки, все в отпечатках Макаровой щеки. Валера обнял его, гладя сильные плечи, подбираясь к вороту. С влажным звуком оторвавшись, вздымая ноздрями, розовощёкий, Стрельцов в кулак собрал воротник рубашки Пасты и вызывающим низко-томным голосом спросил:  
\- За попку боишься, хм?  
Паста чуть не зашипел от ярости, также схватив Стрельцова за галстук, и притянув к губам, ответил голосом на грани рыка:  
\- Я боюсь за твою педантично-опрятную натуру, которая вряд ли переживёт все возможные последствия анала в немытую кишку.  
Он сказал это так воинственно, будто угрозу, с гордостью и дерзостью, хищно скалясь, но избегая взгляда, предвосхитительно глядя на губы Леры. Стрельцов было повелся на этот крепкий-орешек-стайл, но недолго могли его дурачить любые ужимки Пасты и он был вынужден снова подавиться смехом, с трудом удерживая захлестнувшую его нежность.  
\- Оу, - мурлыкнул он в лицо Макару, - Если это всё, что тебя волнует, - через лёгкий чмок, - То тогда держись крепче.  
И он не дал Пасте продолжить ненужный спор. Блеснул глазами поверх линз очков и с выдохом прошелся кончиком языка по нижней губе Макара, заставив того шумно втянуть воздух. Тот ринулся в погоню за этим дразнящим языком – но тут его самого поймали, полностью съев его губы. Жилистая рука Стрельцова надавила на плечо, заставляя улечься до конца и не вскакивать, и быть послушным. Черта с два!  
Но его возмущение захлестнулось с возбуждением, когда пальцы Валеры проползли по-над воротом, ухватывая его за волосы чуть выше шеи, и дергая как котёнка, чуть оттягивая, и Стрельцов взял его снова, ртом, языком, глубоко, туго и влажно.  
Электрошоковая стрела пронеслась вниз по позвоночнику Пасты – Валера почувствовал под собой эту легкую судорогу, отозвавшуюся в его теле новым всплеском жадности. Наслаждаясь тем, как у любовника отъезжает крыша только от поцелуя, Лера подцепил резинку на волосах, и аккуратно освободил его гриву на волю.  
Паста с упоением вдыхал в себя запах Валеры. Ладонями упираясь, массируя его плечи через рубашку, он как будто доводил в очередной раз до своего сознания: ничего не осталось от того фея, в которого он влюбился почти 15 лет назад. Широкая спина, мышцы ходуном под пальцами Макара через хлопковую ткань, и легкое волнообразное движение всем телом, которое начинается где-то как раз у начала позвоночника - продолжается почти невесомым толчком-давлением бёдер - отзывается между уязвимо раскрытых ног Пасты, только чтобы чуть задеть тент из брюк. Хах, когда-то очень давно Паста оправдывал свою гомосексуальность тем, что сверстники были нежными ухоженными метросексуалами, в которых было больше от баб. Оставались ли у него хоть какие-то оправдания, притом, что он сейчас до синяков, безуспешно пытался вдавить бёдра Стрельцова в себя, обхватывая его, будто от него жизнь зависит...  
Хотя отчасти оно так и было. Валера не поддавался. Он глумился над Пастой, дразня легкими поцелуями и горячими всполохами своего тяжелого дыхания по чувствительной коже под подбородком. Это злило на грани бессилия, и в то же время он играл с любовником в перетягивание каната власти, трепыхаясь и иногда позволяя себе тихое шипящее «чёрт», со скрежетом зубов по сантиметру отпуская контроль в руки партнера. Стрельцов щекочет носом под ухом, его губы находят мякоть под сжатой челюстью, щиплют, втягивают, и потом будто пытаясь выгрызть плоть вокруг пульсирующей сонной артерии.  
\- Мммннхх-..- Паста не смог поймать звук, он инстинктивно раскрыл рот шире, чтобы прогнать Стрельцова оттуда, но влажный широкий язык любовника настойчиво уговорил его отвернуться, подставить шею. От такого стона Лера едва сдержался от того, чтобы не искусать напряженную шею до синюшных полукружий от зубов.  
Он мог - пока что мог, и ему казалось, что с легкостью - опрокинуть Стрельцова, подраться, побороть его инициативу, сбить настрой в другую сторону и встопорщить перья обоим, но он редко, почти никогда, не чувствовал себя беспомощным в волнах удовольствия, настолько, чтобы желать утонуть.  
Валера глубоко дышал, пытаясь успокоить себя, тихо, как ниндзя, расстегнул верхнюю пуговку рубашки Макара, спускаясь раскрытыми губами ниже вдоль жилы на солоноватой шее. Незаметно, как он думал, но не получилось: Паста всем телом дрогнул, костяшками пальцев он почувствовал бешено ёкнувшее сердце. И тут же жар от центра груди любовника захлестнул и его.  
Макар провел руками по всей длине спины Стрельцова, чувствуя тугие мышцы в работе. И пока боролся с языком Леры, вновь вернувшимся в знакомые гости, сцапал ремень брюк на пояснице Стрельцова, и залез за границу большими пальцами. Мысль о том, какая вот там пониже задница, резко опламенялась мыслью о том, как же жарко и каменно стоит у Лерки, как не даёт он полностью почувствовать себя, то и дело отхлынывая от него ровно настолько, чтобы просто рядом, вот-вот коснется, но не крепко, неплотно. Паста задолбался и, с досады сильно всхлопнув по заднице Стрельцову, прижал его к себе, тисками смыкая ноги на его пояснице. Валера вздрогнул от слишком тесного прикосновения, и инстинктивно качнул бёдрами вперёд, сдавив стон, и начал как из обёртки вытряхивать Пасту из уже до конца расстегнутой рубашки. Бабочка запуталась застежкой где-то в длинных локонах.  
Он задержался полюбоваться, пока они вдвоем старались над его рубашкой. Бледная кожа, плавные изгибы мускулатуры ласкали глаз, а темные соски заставляли зубы Леры аж чесаться, так хотелось скорее заставить их скукожиться в твердые пуговки.  
Паста никогда бы не признал этого, но Стрельцов знал одно резкое отличие в способах жарки своего партнера. Если он сам любил хрустящую поджаристую корочку, чтобы Паста драл его как наадреналиненный бык перед неминуемой смертью, чтобы губы в кровь, синяки на локтях и бёдрах, сорванный голос от криков боли/удовольствия, чтобы на следующий день отгул брать, потому что с кровати не встать и не разогнуться, чтобы жестко и яростно, как перерождение через пытки... То Пасту готовить нужно было совершенно иначе. Его, как и любые макарошки, перед лёгкой обжаркой, нужно варить. Готовить нежнее, чем Валеру, дольше расслаблять, медленнее поедать. Поэтому Стрельцов, чуть не пуская пар из ушей, нырнул в горячие объятья Макара, проходясь руками вверх по рельефному торсу, наслаждаясь тем, как почти судорожно натягиваются под его руками мышцы от возбуждения, от потребности встретить прикосновение с ответным напором. В позволяющем плене рук Макара, Лера с выплескивающимся восторгом обтерся щекой от соска до ключицы: теплый, чуть дрожащий от предвкушения Паста - это отдельное событие. И хотя раньше у него получалось довести его до такого состояния, никогда он не удерживал контроль так долго, как сейчас. Тем более с такой мыслью, как сейчас.  
А вот у Макара действительно вскипала кровь. Он уже мало что соображал, смотря на расчетливого любовника сквозь пелену желания. Не сдавшийся, нет... Но однозначно зачарованный. Облизал губы и тут же сам же иссушил их быстрым жадным вдохом - Стрельцов как кот сметану, язык широкой лопаткой, вылизывал сосок, руками воюя с застежкой ремня на брюках Пасты. Бёдра дёрнулись сами, грудь колесом на дыбы.  
\- Чё-ррррт...-выжал Макар, юля от удовольствия. Не краснея - дальше уже некуда - вжал за макушку Валеру в себя, чувствуя, как искряще-приятная щекотка нервов отзывается напрямую в паху, нахрен мешаются уже эти брюки, и эти трусы.  
И тут вдруг Стрельцов очень точно прикусил центр сосочка - Паста с шипением и шкворчанием снова выгнулся, дрыгнул ногами, мешая стягивать с себя остатки одежды. Освобожденный член тяжело, с явной предъявой шмякнул по впалому животу, показывая чуть около двенадцати-десяти. Макар ухватил Валеру за волосы и тут же принудительно попытался накормить его своим самым лучшим, но тот пересилил его, вызывающе скалясь, и остановив движение, дыша любовнику в живот.  
\- Паста, лежать! - хрипло скомандовал он, на полном серьёзе.  
\- Ты не охуел? - буркнул Макар, но давить прекратил, только волосы не отпустил. Неуверенная близость рта - о, этого талантливого, гибкого, бездонного, плотного узкого, нежногорячего рта, который, ммм, всегда рад обработать предложенные ему дециметры, - перекрывала жарким туманом все мозги. Черт, да, ему хотелось поскорее нанизать этого засранца головой по самые гланды и дальше, так хотелось, что яйца скручивало, - а кому бы не хотелось, зная, как эта соска хороша, зная, как он сам обожает отсасывать, как глубоко и крепко держит..- другое дело, что Стрельцов редко соглашался, говорил, горло потом саднит, что пиздец.  
Валера прошелся ладонями по бёдрам Пасты, чувствуя жесткий ворс, и задрал его ноги коленками к груди, сам вслед за этим чуть поднимаясь, чтобы подставить свои колени под поясницу любовника. Макар думал, и правда, куда еще хуже краснеть-стесняться, но нет. Он вдруг четко сформулировал в голове все свои протесты, но даже не смог их озвучить, даже это было стыдно. Он там не мылся, он там не брился, он вообще не готов, и вообще даже не потому не готов, что не эстетично, а потому что - как же он перед своим феем, да, всё-ещё-несмотря-ни-на-что-феем..!  
\- Макааар, - проныл тихо Стрельцов, голосом, полным мутной от похоти патоки, и потом задорно и голодно рыкнул:- Держи свои коленки, засранец, я ныряю!  
У Пасты брызнули слезы из глаз. Слишком частая смена собственного стыда и ужаса с диким возбуждением. Стрельцов не просто нырнул. Он всем лицом врылся ему в раскрытую промежность, очки запотели и чуть вкось. Макар и не заметил, как сам себя ухватил под коленками, и напрягал шею, высматривая, глазами пытаясь не пропустить ни движения, вопреки смуте ощущений. Стрельцов нежно тянул губами за прядки кудряшек паховых волос, прикусывал кожу за ними, так, что Макару хотелось вырваться или застонать или дать пяткой по хребту или нет, не останавливайся, сучонок, давай ещё.  
\- Хха-ах! - он звучно захлебнулся воздухом, отбрасывая голову назад, чтобы сделать упор на затылок, от языка Валеры и легкого пощипывания за мошонку. Стрельцов лакал и согревал своим ртом сморщенный от возбуждения тугой чувствительный мешочек, и то и дело дразнил, наполовину втягивая его во влажные своды рта, нежно обкатывая языком. Запах свежего белья и быстрого дня – Стрельцов обожал это сочетание, теплый запах одомашненного Макара. Пышащие кипящим пульсом сантиметры твёрдой плоти одобрительно трепетали, пока их хозяин старательно давил в пересохшей глотке звуки наслаждения. Особенно, когда Стрельцов пошел ниже и глубже, пальцами делая круговые движения по бедрам и ягодицам, разминая крепкие половинки, и большими пальцами отчётливо обозначая намерения. Слюна щекотливо-небрежно стекала во впадинку, и когда Валера добрался до сведённого в тугой комочек колечка мышц языком, оно уже было умыто и скользко, как и подобает хорошей любовной дырочке.  
С первым поглаживанием языка по анусу Пасту озарило во многих значениях сразу. Он дернулся, он расслабился и снова напрягся и снова расслабился, он чуть не глюки ловил от волны вожделения, завертевшей его нервы снизу и прямиком в голову, а голове так жарко, и глаза на мокром месте, пот из глаз, что за-  
А ещё он, где-то затылком, где еще возможно оставались неспалённые миллиметры мозга, понял, почему Лера так любит римминг. Самого понимания, что тебе, вообще так на минутку, лижут зад, делая мокрым всё, что должно быть сухим, лаская те участки, которые ты и сам не трогаешь, наблюдая тебя таким, расхристанным и наэлектризованным от желания, каким ты и сам себя не представляешь... - уже было достаточно, чтобы запросить большего.  
Большого.  
У Стрельцова был большой.  
Нет, не огромный, но восемнадцать приличных, суровых в обхват сантиметров считалось у Пасты в голове большим. Ну, делая оговорку про то, что у самого Пасты считалось огроооомным.  
Палец был как раз вовремя, чтобы Макар слегка ошалевшими мозгами немножко мог заземлиться.  
\- Два, - выдохнул просьбу он, одной рукой спускаясь от колена к тому месту, где Стрельцов добывал огня из его тела, лаская чувствительные складочки сфинктера, ныряя языком вслед за пальцем и пальцем вслед за языком. Сжал себя за ягодицу и сильно оттянул её, пытаясь сделать шире и просторней себя для Валеры.  
\- Два? Дерзко...  
Паста хотел ответить что-нибудь остроумное, но два пальца оказались действительно дерзкими. Дискомфорт грозился убить удовольствие, но легкий 'чпок' и прохладная влага стала помогать, а Стрельцов переключил своё внимание на то, что было повыше. Ну конечно. Валера привык носить с собой смазку. Пасту вечно припирало потрахаться где ни попадя.  
При таком раскладе Паста перестал думать и отвлекаться от того, с каким наслаждением Валера вылюбливал его, тискал с таким вызовом, как будто проверял его на прочность, при этом чутко следя за тем, чтобы не разбить его неловкостью и реализацией его страхов.  
А потом всё просто смело. Валера вставил ему, как казалось, всю пятерню и при этом обнял губами его член, накрывая подвижным языком вытянувшуюся звенящей стрункой нервов уздечку. Паста не следил больше за всякой ерундой вроде "я же мужыык, я не должен хныкать". Он просто уронил челюсть и закатил глаза, давая горлу разрешение на выдачу звуков любого калибра. И слушал пульс. Слушал гул довольных коротких стонов Валеры, прокатывающийся по стволу напряженного члена. Чувствовал распирающие пальцы в заднице, смакующие мягкость внутренних глубоких стеночек, и крутой спазм мышц на входе, ломающий суставы захват его сопротивляющегося анала. Чувствовал, как разгоряченная смазанная кожа чуть вибрирует от стимуляции, незнакомой, приятной и- пальцы проворачиваются, как дрель-  
\- Ах ты ж блять! Ах! Ух! Твою мать! Хаа-аррр-! - широко раскрытые глаза от шока, Пасту выгнуло, скрутило и он всем телом как от тока вскинулся ещё пару раз, - уф-уф-ух-стрельцофф-бля-не-надо-ах-так-ах-а-больше-прика-ах-лыватьс-яахм, ох...  
\- Бесценно, - алчно прошипел его любовник в ответ на эту трель во имя найденной простаты, и слизал обильно потёкшую смазку с головки перетруженного члена. От этого вельветового шипения у Макара промурашился весь позвонок. Сердце припадочно мельчило резкими прыжками, мыкаясь у горла и просясь вдолбиться в мозг, а лучше ещё и вовсе вон. Он даже не мог разозлиться. Он чувствовал, где-то там, где колено Стрельцова поддерживало его не слишком удобную позу, и ещё где-то там, куда врывался буром взгляд поверх очков, и ещё там, где уверенная рука с олдскульными часами с разогретым кожей металлическим ремешком держала его неспокойное бедро, - там было обожание, любование и доминанта.  
Паста чувствовал, как Стрельцов его раскрывает, как облизывает его, вдруг понимая, что всё так же. Стрельцов всё тот же шлюхастый Лерочка, жадный до траха, отдающийся в дело с головой и потрохами. Паста всё тот же грубиян и помыкатель, номинальный хозяин, ищущий только своего удовольствия, невзначай причиняя его любовнику.  
Валера попробовал ещё раз – провел сводящими от напряжения пальцами по верхней стеночке, надавливая и находя комок нервов, - и оторвался от измусоливания члена любовника, как раз вовремя, чтобы не получить по лбу пролетевшей мимо пяткой. Паста был прекрасно-разрушен. Каштановые волосы волнами во все стороны. Скалящийся в диком напряжении рот, зажмуренные глаза, и невнятные глухие матюки-хныки. Красный, даже шея красная, и грудь тоже розовеет.  
Стрельцов нехотя зарегистрировал ноющую боль во всём паху. Отпустил Макара, осторожно приземляя, и схватился за своё хозяйство, морщась и скрипя зубами.  
\- Что, я дохуя сексуален жопой к потолку? – надсадным голосом проговорил Паста, пытаясь отдышаться, лёжа, как расплющенный краб перед Стрельцовым, даже не думая двигаться сам.  
\- Да пиздец, - злобно процедил Лера, совершенно не уверенный, каково вообще будет сейчас даже снять брюки.  
Но Макар вдруг схватил его коленями за бёдра, вздёрнулся из своего положения и опрокинул, помогая себе руками, Стрельцова в сторону, головой на подушки, спиной на скинутую одежду, нависая сверху.  
\- Повалялись и хватит, - с совершенно безумными глазами повыдёргивал одежду из-под охреневшего Валеры, схватил с тумбочки презерватив, и, прихватив квадратик зубами, со скоростью света развенчал талию Стрельцова от пояса брюк, чуть не порвал пуговку, и чуть не прищемил Лерке стояк, резко дернув молнию. Навис над любовником, чувствуя, как сильно он на самом деле готов. Только за брюки потом попадёт, если прям так.  
Поэтому Паста стянул их до колен, вместе с боксерами, а там Стрельцов сам поскидывал всё, протягивая руки к Макару с кривой улыбкой. Резко дёрнул за презерватив, рассчитав так, чтобы кончик обложки остался у Пасты в зубах, открыл пачку. Другой рукой намотал в кулак распущенные волосы. Выдавил резинку, раскатал по члену, бросил взгляд, и скривился в жестком интенсиве вида: Паста куда-то уже дел кусочек обложки, всё его тело напряжено, член тяжелой заряженной пушкой не спешит отлипать от живота, не отпуская свисать даже яйца. Колонны широко расставленных ног, рельефных от тугости мышц. Кровь задавила в лоб, Стрельцов откинулся, чтобы не перевозбуждаться, набрал полные лёгкие воздуха, и Паста, пристально наблюдая его реакцию, взялся за основание его члена и приставил себе между ягодиц.  
\- Паста, - ловя дыхание, попытался возразить Валера, зная кое-что, о чём Макар, может быть, забыл.  
Но не успел.  
Чуть поцеловавшись головкой члена с мягкостью влажной впадинки, Валера почувствовал, как тисками пытаются ему сплющить его детородный орган. Один глаз защурив в комок, другой оставил для координации полёта: полёт ненормальный. Паста, рот в одно большое «О», держась за свои гудящие яйца, не мог остановиться. Ему нужно было больше. А Стрельцов не мог дать больше – ещё больше, и его член просто взорвётся, как тюбик с кровищей. Но как только Паста решил подышать, в первый раз за вторую минуту, всё пошло как по маслу, - дикий вой, который он испустил, послужил разрядкой - и одновременно новым витком - напряжения для обоих. Сел, до самого основания, сел так, что только дрожь и вспрыги его члена на какое-то время были единственными движениями.  
\- Нррррр-! – гортанно зарычал Паста, чуть качнув бёдрами. Боль? Ни капли. Может, потом будет. Но сейчас всё, что он чувствовал – наполненность. Странность и враждебность вторжения уже подавлена. И пульс Валеры, под ладонью, которой он упёрся ему в грудь, и там – на рубеже сфинктерных мышц, пережимая жилки, сквозь резинку, едва заметно скользя по смазке. Он впервые чувствовал, насколько сильно может быть сердцебиение. Всё тело потряхивало единым ритмом. И этот ритм – он был на двоих.  
\- Идиот… - выдавил наконец Стрельцов, - Жадный, психанутый дебил…  
Паста хмыкнул, отчего Валера чуть выгнулся спиной.  
\- Отпусти волосы.  
\- А вот хрен.  
\- Хрен ты мне уже дал. Отпусти, чего вцепился-то.  
Вместо ответа Стрельцов чуть приподнял бёдра. Рука Макара на его груди сжалась в кулак, больно захватывая кожу. Сам напросился. Надо было раком. Но раз такая пьянка… Он глубоко откинул бёдра в постель и с силой снова въехал внутрь, крепче держа Пасту за волосы, готовясь поймать его отваливающуюся челюсть.  
Комната вся поплыла у Макара перед глазами. Перед закрытыми глазами. Какая комната. Ничего не понятно, не важно.  
\- Ещё, - насилу сглотнул, - давай ещё.  
Стрельцов махнул бёдрами ещё раз. Следя за выгнутыми бровями Пасты, следя за его исчезающими морщинками, сделал ещё пару задвигов, не замечая, как глубоко уже закусил сам губу. Медленно вниз, натужно со смаком вверх. Чуть быстрее вниз, ещё резче вверх, взрывая мозг ощущением чувствительной плотности и тепла. Отпустил волосы, ухватил Пасту за костяшки бёдер, как за руль. Медленно почти вышел, раздражая звенящие нервы анала и приземлил с размахом Пасту поглубже, наслаждаясь шлепком влажных от пота и смазки бёдер о свои. Потянул его наверх, - всё тело Макара шатало от вибраций, - чуть съехал ниже по кровати, и прицельно заехал в плавящуюся плоть, уже впускавшую его с большей охотностью. Макар подавился вскриком. Обеими руками давя всем весом на грудь Стрельцова, он закатил глаза и неосознанно устраивал себе голодание кислородом. Валера держал его крепко, и крепко и тщательно имел. Поднимая его на члене, заставляя согнуть руки в локтях, и уронить лицо куда-то в район ключиц, расстелив гриву по окружности.  
\- Чёрт, - между кропотливыми толчками выкашлял Паста, - чё-ооорт… мнх… Лер… нхх… Лера! А-не-могу..! Надо..-  
\- Что «надо»? – глубоким от сосредоточения голосом спросил его Стрельцов прямо в ухо, не останавливая медленного огня пытливых фрикций.  
Паста замычал и сам поймал очередное движение, тут же жестко сжавшись и дернувшись всем телом пару раз так, что Валера подумал, что он приплыл уже.  
\- Надо… Ооо… не могу… хочу туда…  
Стрельцову пришлось немного выждать, пока голова перестанет кружиться от этих слов Потом он аккуратно обнял Макара за талию одной рукой, а другой - за спину, и крепко держа, перевернул его спиной на кровать под себя, тут же всаживаясь по самый корень между охотно раскинутых и поджатых в коленках ног. Паста снова задышал, и как только немного расслабился, тут же весь вспотел, нервно вздрагивая от ощущений. Валера огладил его лицо, отлепляя пряди волос, заглянул в полуприкрытые глаза, оценивая степень прибалделости, и прильнул раскрытыми губами к подбородку, поднимаясь затем, чтобы подарить нежный, чуть расхлябанный поцелуй. Паста с голодом принял его, весь крепчая: обнимая, шмякнув ладонями между лопаток, сдавливая его член собой, и вжимаясь животом в живот, ноги замком где-то над поясницей Стрельцова.  
Плавно толкнув Макара всем телом, Валера попробовал выпутаться из конечностей любовника. Потом еще раз, недалеко выходя, - отлепил одну руку... И продолжил нежно, очень чутко двигаться. Прошелся рукой вдоль всего тела, - влажное от пота, играющие мышцы, щекотливо прощупывающиеся косточки, крутые ягодицы, ощущение которых заставило Стрельцова грубее размахнуться и выбить дух из Пасты. Ему понравилось это, и он повторил, а потом понял, что гонится за стоном Макара, жаждая выдрать остатки контроля. И уже не смог остановиться, набирая амплитуду. Горячее колечко мышц впускало его без сопротивления, и Валере было тяжело не думать о том, как приглашает Паста его своими встречными движениями, шире, споря со своей растяжкой, раздвигая ноги.  
Макар хотел поправить очки Стрельцову. Они смешили его и ещё очень сильно возбуждали. Такое серьезное, суровое в напряжении лицо, впитывающее в себя информацию блестящие глаза, и эти очки, как свидетельство совершенного отключения, чрезмерного увлечения. Но он не мог поправить. Фактически, он ничего не мог, кроме как держаться крепче за плечи Стрельцова и сжимать губы, предотвращая поток вырывающейся бури.  
Но когда Валера со взрыком снова отцепил его руки, отдёрнул его ноги со своей талии, вышел и перевернул Пасту на живот, он успел подумать только «блять!..». И когда Стрельцов поднял его задницу и вновь овладел им, спасением была только покрывашка на кровати, в которую он вцепился как перепуганный кот. Валера дал секунд десять. Паста тщетно попытался откинуть волосы с лица и хлебнуть воздуха. А потом Стрельцов упёрся ему в поясницу распростёртой ладонью, и, привстав, вогнался так, что Паста почти пискнул и чуть не порвал несчастную покрывашку, - всплеск ощущений от сладко-нужной точки вскрыл оборону сознательности. Следующее движение Валериных бёдер размазало его окончательно. Он просто врылся в кровать лицом, прогнулся в талии, как мартовская кошара, и отпустил себя.  
Стрельцов чувствовал, как горят его щёки, сохнут губы, и как наворачивает кругаля где-то в паху сноп финального удовольствия, выискивая миг для взрыва. Заставляя себя дышать глубже и изо всех сил удерживаясь на краю этой сладкой пропасти, он не мог уже медлить и со всей накопленной страстью начал входить в бешеный ритм, с каждым толчком получая от Пасты жаркий, принимающий жест всем телом – он напрягался, и ловил его, и удерживал, и сжимался, и трясся, и …  
\- Ах ты -! – Валера с раздражением схватил Пасту за волосы и натянул его, задрав его голову почти до неестественного загиба, и заехав по самые яйца, плевать на резинку, утопленную за пределы сфинктера. Макар только и смог, что подобрать руки, чтобы упереться на локти, а потом Стрельцов продолжил его трахать, и не давал опустить голову, не давал дрочить, разогнавшись так, что ему и правда ничего не оставалось, как просто панически держаться хоть за что-нибудь не уезжавшее из-под него, от него.  
Анальные мышцы звенели от трения, от скользкости хлюпало каждое проникновение, член просто рыдал горючей смазкой, а Паста от очередного прямого попадания в простату, и последовавшей продолжительной серии подобного издевательства, сквозь сжатые зубы стал грубо выражать своё несогласие с политикой траха путём сочетания «блять», «даа-а», «ах ты сука», «вот так», «ещё», тщательно сдабривая этот поток с междометиями вроде «ух» и «ох».  
Стрельцов от этих вербальных аплодисментов только ещё сильнее его драл, борясь с желанием засунуть Пасту снова в кровать мордой, ибо невозможно же работать, когда так отвлекают.  
Но потом вдруг Паста затих.  
Затих полностью, не слышно ни шумного-натруженного дыхания, а тело будто всё напружинилось, стало монолитным и раза в три горячее. Меж лопаток пробежала капля пота. И Стрельцов не успел ничего сделать.  
Его вдруг сжало, и он понял, что движение назад будет его последним перед оргазмом, но это было окей, это было по плану, потому что Паста взвился и низко-глухо буквально заорал, зарычал, надрывно, гортанно, свободно, как изгоняемый демон прямиком внезапно в рай, всем телом выплескивая из себя острейшее удовольствие, которое не могло никак выйти до конца, закручивая его, заставляя нанизываться на член Стрельцова размашисто и грубо. Он ещё успел увидеть, как Макар на четвереньках перед ним бодается с кроватью, а потом и его тоже забрало в бело-искрящую волну наслаждения, выдирая его сердце куда-то вместе с густым салютом совершенства по венам, от паха и во все стороны разливающегося и обновляющего всю систему. Он по инерции толкался, переживая волну за волной, отчаянно схватившись за талию Пасты.

Реальность не спешила возвращаться к ним. Валере было под силу только позаботиться о презервативе – он ещё недоумённо спросил себя с насмешкой «А нахер вообще…?». Рухнул рядом с той кучей бессознательного легонько вздрагивающего биоматериала, что было вроде как его партнёром и любовником, и блаженно прикрыл глаза. Впечатления от этого вечера напоминали что-то вроде «Давным-давно…в параллельной вселенной… девочка Даша справляла свадьбу…» и потом целыми всплесками вкуса-обоняния-зрения-осязания-слуха, каким был Паста в последние непонятно-сколько-минут-?... На часы даже ломало взглянуть, хотя они были у носа.  
Когда сердце перестало изображать барабанщика под экстази, а туман кайфа постепенно стал рассеиваться в легкую дремоту, Стрельцов услышал:  
\- Лер. А напомни мне. – тихий, около-севший голос, - А почему. Почему это мы раньше так не пробовали.  
\- Потому что ты трус, - простенько впилил правду в лоб Валера, - А ещё, потому что я первый это место занял, бебебе.  
Паста только хмыкнул.  
\- Ну в общем, ты понял.  
\- А спасибо?  
И вместо спасибо Макар подполз и взасос поцеловал Стрельцова, с упоением вдыхая его - густо смешанный с его собственным, через секс, через оргазм, - запах.  
Но тут в дверь послышался стук. Такой несколько стеснительный и неуверенный стук. Который, правда, после того, как парни решили его проигнорировать, не прекратился, и продолжал их доставать минут 5 беспрерывно.  
\- Бля, да заебали, потрахаться не дадут, - проворчал Валера, вставая и заворачиваясь в какой-то полотенец.  
Наверняка, кто-то из своих. Правда, почему на телефон не звонят?..  
Открыл – и правда, из своих. Из новых своих.  
На пороге, медленно охреневая, стоял, собственно, жених. На пороге номера Пасты.  
\- Э, я … а где М..Макар?  
\- А что? Извиниться надумал? – без лишних церемоний холодно поинтересовался Стрельцов, снимая очки, чтобы посмотреть их на свет.  
Жених мялся и молчал и краснел.  
\- Ты хороший мальчик, Юр, - почти сонно проговорил Валера, - Но любимых нужно защищать. Ты уж прости Макара, что он несдержанный иногда со своими мнениями, но и ты сам не тупи.  
\- А, э… а можно … с ним поговорить? – парень чуть вытянул шею, чтобы вглядеться в комнату за спиной Стрельцова.  
\- Нет, - обрубил Валера, - Ступай обратно, мы сейчас вернёмся.  
Закрыл дверь и пошёл обратно в постель к Пасте, а тот буркнул, нервно выщёлкивая зажигалкой у сигареты:  
\- Ты, блять, умник хренов, лучше теперь уж придумай, как объяснишь своё охуенное дефиле в полотенце у меня в номере!  
На что Стрельцов просто приложил ладонь поверх безнадежно затроганных очков, и глубоко вздохнул. Ну и свадьба. Час от часу веселее.  
\- Да не сцы, - подкатился теплый Паста, и обнял его, - Давай лучше придумаем, в чем пойдём. Костюмам как бы легкий пиздец…  
И они стали собираться, шутливо и не очень переругиваясь, пугая друг друга перспективами предстоящего вероятного каминг-аута, заходя снова-здорово в тему «все блять женятся, а нам хуй», параллельно затрагивая тему дырявых носков и забытых в очередной раз расчёсок.  
Но, к их счастью ли, Юрий был слишком напряжен, чтобы вообще заметить, что Стрельцов был в полотенце, и что это могло бы значить. Так что свадьба удалась без трагедий.


	5. До самых титров

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20 лет спустя первой главы. Все такие заматерелые и окстившиеся, в общем.

Макар сидел на кухне старенького дачного домика и пил травяной чай.

И думал, какого вот хрена.

Какого хрена всё. Какого хрена уже десять вечера, а Стрельцов ещё прётся. Нет, конечно, пробки на их шоссе до дачи будь здоров, но удавалось же ему раньше приезжать и к восьми, и к девяти, но десять! Десять, мать его, часов, Паста с пяти утра на ногах, то ванну починить, кафель положить, то грядки, сука, прополоть, то еще какая поебистика, и его уже тупо смаривало. Но он упорно хотел дождаться.

Какого также хрена эти мыши сраные опять выгрызли всю морковку, и ему пришлось покупать у соседей, чтобы сварить суп, идиотизм чистой воды. Какого хрена эти три жирные морды вымурчивают из него с утра пораньше вискас, когда на участке творится кромешный мышиный разбой. Эти три отъетые, пушистые, усатые морды, одна из которых сейчас с видом мать-её королевы сидит у него на коленях и строит ему глазки. Ну хорошо, Лизка девчонка, ей можно быть капризной и неженкой. Но эти-то обалдуи, только и знают с другими котами выть по ночам, выпорол бы, коли б мозгов это им прибавило.

Также какого хрена у него закончились палочки-вонялочки, вот это вовсе грустно было. С тех пор, как он бросил курить, ему просто требовалось наполнять воздух чем-то ароматным, вкусным. А может, это была привычка, приобретенная им в горах, когда он на полгода после смерти Шиза от передоза, свалил в Тибет, в лучших традициях дауншифта. Правда, для него дауншифт состоял только в том, что он бросил сцену, а так, как был преподом по биологии в альма-матер, так и остался. Его это устраивало. Общение с молодежью весьма конструктивно действует на мозг человека, которому уже понавидалось в жизни всякого говнеца, и которому слегка за сорок уже.

В целом поездка –даже не поездка, а побег… - оставила в нем массу разных привычек. Например, поначалу он налысо и гладко брил голову, хотя сейчас снова стал отращивать. Пирсинг, правда, стал давно его вторым костяком, и со всеми побрякушками он расстаться не мог. Диета и йога –без этого он попросту нервничал, когда ему не давали пойожиться, или привозили в его холодильник какую-нибудь химию. Макар двадцатилетней давности, наверное, перепугался бы таких изменений в себе будущем, но Макару настоящему казалось всё вполне закономерным. Ему даже было немного не по себе думать, что на месте Шиза, вообще так, мог быть и он сам, с легкостью. Может, конечно, и ничего бы, если бы он бы умер чуть раньше, чем хотелось бы…

Кстати вот ещё одно какого хрена –он лет двадцать назад вообще так долго жить не собирался.

Но сейчас он думал совсем иначе. Даже усмехнулся, вспомнив свое отчаянное отношение к возрасту, старению. Во всём есть свои плюсы, а жизнь, как он теперь видел, с каждым годом всё четче –полна стольких граней, стольких горизонтов, что даже жадно становится, что так мало живет среднестатистический землянин. Он, например, еще пока ни разу не рыбачил в море. Никогда не видел северного сияния. Так и не научился вязать.

Было, конечно, ещё одно, далеко неизведанное, от чего он всю жизнь отказывался вполне сознательно, и куда он ходить даже в мыслях не смел. Это был вопрос о детях. Один умный дядька в горах сказал ему не печалить себя этими мыслями, потому что у каждого своё. И не стоит рушить свою гармонию ради того, чтобы чисто попробовать –каково это.

Макар тяжеловато вздохнул над остатками чая, глядя на мошкару за окном, думая, что слова этого дядьки - да в голову Стрельцову лет семь назад… Но тогда, правда, дядька еще не успел их сообщить Макару, тогда были ещё гастроли, наркотики, шабаш до утра…

На кухне было темно, чтобы комары оставались снаружи и не особо щемились внутрь. Тикали большие старые часы в соседней комнате. Где-то наверху слышался храп старика-отца. Опять тюкнул клюковки на ночь, старое безголовое полено. На плите суп, в холодильнике салат из овощей, тут же и выращенных, на столе пирожки под полотенцем.

 

\- Тссс…-побудительное.

\- Тссс….-согласное.

-Так, что тут у нас?–довольно громко для двенадцати ночи в деревне гаркнул ободренный свежим воздухом Стрельцов, входя шагом победителя на кухню вслед за двумя племянниками. Поставил пакеты на пол, и тут увидел Макара, которого даже тормошения детей не будили. Он спал на руках на столе, с Лизкой на коленях, босой, в шароваристых рабочих штанах и дырявой майке. Его строгие густые брови в миролюбивом изгибе делали его лицо почти незнакомым –точнее, тем чужим, не своим Макаром-хулиганом, а тем, которым он вернулся с Тибета вот уже несколько лет назад.

Вспых адреналина кольнул Стрельцова, оставив легкое звенящее возбуждение по всему телу. Незнакомый Паста –это и страшно, и неприятно, и одновременно интригующе, и захватывающе… а ведь всего не виделись две недели. Но, переведя взгляд на детей, ему в который раз за вечер захотелось грязно выругаться, выкинуть стол и убиться головой об стенку с бессилия и собственной беззащитности перед любимой сестренкой. Скрипнув зубами, Стрельцов дернул узел галстука, начав раздеваться, подавляя досаду, вслед за которой пришел укол вины.

\- Паста такой милый, когда спит, да? -полушепотом произнесла 8-летняя Катя, заглядывая в безмятежно-расслабленное лицо хозяина дачи.

\- Угу, поэтому не буди лихо пока тихо, -наставительно ответил ей 10-летний Миша.

\- ПОООООЗДНООО! –с рыком внезапно вскинулся Паста, хватая обоих под их визги ужаса и восторга одновременно, и в борьбе затаскивая обоих к себе на колени поверх кошки, которая, возмущенно взмякнув, тут же выпрыгнула из этого безобразного скопления человеческих отродий.

Стрельцов тем временем, сходив в соседнюю комнату, уже успел натянуть майку и переодеть штаны. Встал у плиты, достав тарелки, и стал наливать на всех суп. Он две недели ел чизбургеры и роллтон, практически ночуя на работе, и запах домашнего минестроне действовал на него, как мелодрама на маленькую девочку, до слёз.

Накормить детей, по дороге наевшихся разнообразного фастфуда, было тяжело, но еще тяжелее было периодически пересекаться с Пастой взглядами, и понимать, что ему нормально. Никакого упрека с подтекстом «какого хрена ты притащил сюда мелюзгу». Никакой досады, что долгожданные выходные вместе испорчены присутствием чужих в доме. Только часам к двум удалось уложить неугомонных племянников, при этом чудом не разбудив деда. Старого ворчуна было невозможнее уложить обратно спать, чем целый детский сад в полдень. И шуму было бы столько же.

Приглушив телевизор, Паста ещё раз заглянул в спальную на первом этаже, куда устроили детей, чтобы убедиться, что никто не сверкает зоркими глазками во тьме и не тыцкает по смартфону или планшету под одеялком.

\- Ну чё, по пивку на крылечке, да и тоже на бочок? –с немного отстраненной ухмылкой предложил Макар, заправляя прядку каштановых волос за ухо.

\- Можно.

Они вышли на широкую платформу крыльца, не включая света, чтобы не привлекать комаров. Садик освещали дальние отсветы фонарей улочек дачного поселка, немного звёзды, и немного –новый месяц, мифрильным серпом висевший ровно над высокой яблоней. Ночь была теплая, безветренная, тихая. Макар пшикнул своей бутылкой, и сверкнул зубами:

\- Две недели.

Стрельцов не смог удержать широкую улыбку в ответ.

\- Прости, - чуть коснулся своей бутылкой бочка бутылки Пасты и потом припал к горлышку, напиваясь вдоволь охлажденным светлым.

\- Да я понимаю, - пожал плечами его друг, отводя взгляд, но не теряя улыбку, - Если детям здесь нравится, то почему же нет.

Паста стоял, опираясь поясницей на деревянный столбик, поддерживавший крышу, а Валера –спиной привалившись к стене, друг напротив друга, босиком, и их ноги могли бы доставать друг до друга, но что-то мешало.

Они молчаливо похлебывали пиво. Не пытаясь заговорить, и даже не думая, что это как-то неловко, и будто не о чем поговорить. Оба были уставшими.

Осторожно, очень мягко Паста передвинул ногу и большим пальцем погладил-пощекотал правую ступню Стрельцова. В ответ Валера попытался поймать взгляд Макара, но тот всё также изучал сад с остатком полуулыбки на лице.

\- Спать…

\- Я в кухне, да.

\- Угу, - разочарованно вздохнул Валера.

Но Паста не убирал ногу и уже почти всей ступнёй гладил его ногу, чуть щекоча, доходя до лодыжки, так аккуратно и тихо, будто боялся, что даже это может разбудить детей.

Даша ничего не имела против их отношений, но в плане открытости очень мягко и тактично попросила их не делать ничего «такого» перед детьми. Она хотела, чтобы дети не знали, что они не просто хорошие друзья. Но ведь если дети не узнают, но всё в порядке?

Стрельцов прошептал, подавляя неизвестно откуда нахлынувшее смущение:

\- Можно, - он тихо прокашлялся, воздух настырно застревал в легких, - можно я обниму тебя?

Макар поднял на него глаза, на секунду поймав ими и отразив серебристый свет, и улыбка потерялась на серьезно вытянувшемся лице. Он медленно перевел взгляд на дверь, замерев на добрые двадцать секунд, явственно вслушиваясь.

Валера только успел задаться вопросом, кто из них больше боится нарушить обещание, данное его сестре, как Паста плавно и быстро оторвался от перилки, сделал небольшой шаг к нему. Стрельцова притянуло будто автоматически, и он испугался своего порыва, попытался сдержаться. Нежно и как можно тише они обнялись, руки крест-накрест на спинах, - никто не доминант, никто не соперник,- просто родной человек с родным человеком.

Прикасаясь щекой к прохладной щеке, Стрельцов слушал дыхание друга, грудью через легкую одежду чувствовал горячее биение сердца. Паста даже поймал облегченный глубокий вздох Валеры.

Близость и тишина позволили Стрельцову полушаг вперёд, чтобы он мог - нет, не прижаться, но немного прикоснуться животом, передней поверхностью бёдер к любовнику. Всего на секунду, потому что Макар тут же как-то отстранился своей нижней частью, спешно компенсируя это движения крепким пожиманием объятий. Валера знал, что это значит, но ему так хотелось немножко ещё...

Он вынужденно вздохнул, пытаясь прислушаться к голосу разума, но сам вздох стал большой ошибкой. Он набрал полные лёгкие запаха Пасты, - душисто-пряных волос, шеи, пахнущей мылом с легкой примесью пота, запах крема от шершавой щеки, подуставшей от времени кожи, мягкой, уступающей морщинкам, но всё ещё упругой и бодрой, манящей своей теплотой – под подбородком, горячими артериями. А выдохом Валера задел те самые нервные окончания, что были и так настороже у Пасты – по мелким волоскам висков прошлось его теплое дыхание, мощной волной посылая мурашки и дрожь по телу, которую не удалось сдержать, не удалось скрыть от Стрельцова.

Макар отпрянул, отводя взгляд, полный раздражения и досады, но Валера поймал его за подбородок и заставил посмотреть в глаза.

\- Попридержи коней! - прошипел Паста, хватаясь за запястья Стрельцова, отводя его руки в стороны.

\- Тихо ты, - усмехнулся на это Стрельцов, и едва слышно добавил, по-змеиному снова проникнув в личное пространство Макара, -Только чуть -чуть...

\- Не получится, Лер, - сурово и серьезно ответил Паста, всё ещё не отпуская его руки, и не отстраняясь, - Не хочу я на полшишки, Стрельцов, - и продолжил уже шипящим, тихим шепотом, с оскалом, сделавшим его похожим на волка, - Я...хочу тебя голым, -он приблизился губами к виску Валеры, -...без одежды, на кровати... Ничем не стесненным, кроме стыда передо мной... За полную наготу, такую, что мне отчетливо видны мелкие локоны под твоей мошонкой... - его голос проникал всё глубже и глубже, будоража, нервируя, взводя на стрём и возбуждая, - За полную беспомощность передо мной, потому что ты знаешь, что я могу тебе дать то, что ты хочешь больше всего на свете в этот момент... - Стрельцов чуть не обмяк, чувствуя себя действительно в полной его власти - в темноте, он жаждал, чтобы Паста прикоснулся к нему чуть больше, чуть жарче, крепче, везде, - За ничем не скрытое желание, видное далеко не только по твоему вздутому от напряжения члену... - и да, ему было действительно стыдно, спустя столько лет всё ещё превращаться в кипящий кисель, трепетать и забывать себя от одних только намеков на близость с этим панком, а ведь уже взрослые люди, казалось бы, которые должны были обуздать свои страсти!

Он фыркнул с досады, закрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул, удерживая себя от того, чтобы прильнуть к его щеке, чтобы перехватить руки, всё ещё цепями державшие его запястья, и шепнул, слабо, со смешинкой:

\- Отойди.

\- Ну вот и я о чем, - бодренько переключился Паста, усмехнувшись, и резким движением снова прилип копчиком к перилке, замыкая руки на груди, будто ему было зябко. Пространная улыбка снова взяла свой вектор от его губ в сад, и Валера поймал себя за откровенным любованием. Профиль Макара с каймой лунного света представлялся ему настоящим произведением искусства. Средней высоты лоб, чуть скрытый коцаной челкой, торчавшей в традиционном для Пасты боевом манере вперед, ворсинки аккуратно густых бровей, то и дело принимавших новое положение над ресницами, соответственно потоку мыслей их хозяина, с проблеском мелких колечек, вдетых на место старых агрессивных шипов... Выдающийся, с аристократической горбинкой нос, с лисьим хитрым кончиком, и скромные, но рельефные острые губы, тонкие и чувственные, таящие яд и - этот ловкий, чуткий язык, с округлой кнопочкой холодинки пирсинга, - над острым же, хищным подбородком, наподобие тех, что бывают у злодеев-магов в старых сказках.

-Тьфу, короче, - смущенно пшикнул, безуспешно давя улыбку, Стрельцов, - Спать пойду я... А то еще немного этого вот 'пивка на ночь', и детей разбужу звоном своих яиц.

Паста краем губ улыбнулся, одной бровёй нахмурившись, и молча кивнул, отводя взгляд, в очередной раз за этот вечер. Как только Валера заскрипел половицами наверх, он подхватил обе недопитые бутылки пива и со вздохом, будто он сдулся от напряжения, отправился также в дом.

Правда, он еще почти до самого рассвета, разминая кости о жесткий диван в кухне, пытался отвязаться от свежеобновленного образа Стрельцова - застекленевший взгляд, смотрящий не во мрак окружающей ночи, а прямиком в нашептываемую фантазию, полуприкрытые ясные глаза, вновь будто изнутри зажженные после рабочих будней жаждой жить и наслаждаться, двигаться, и губа, эта нижняя, соблазнительно пухловатая, так призывно расслабленная, будто уже ждёт, чтобы на неё уложили горячий, тяжелый, пульсирующий...АРРР СПАТЬ!!

 

Валера проснулся от тыка в щёку. Влажный маленький нос мазал ему по лицу, кошка с оглушающим мурчанием ласкалась и топталась по всей округе, то лбом, то лапами наминая сонную голову.

\- Уф, - фыркнул он, - Лиза..! Уберись нафиг… - он аккуратно подтолкнул её, и она послушно спрыгнула с кровати.

Было раннее утро. Солнце яростно полосовало комнату, так же призывая вставать. И как бы ни хотел Стрельцов перевернуться на другой бок и поспать ещё, - уже не мог. И привычки не те, и солнце с котами - уже достаточно серьезная помеха беспокойному и без этого сну. Всё тело побаливало, сопротивляясь, ныли закрылки, не ворочалась шея. Ко всему прочему красноречиво поднывал низ живота, трусы выпячивались несгибаемым тентом.

Поморщившись, он решил попробовать наслаждаться дачным утром, как оно есть. Натянув треники, застегнув на запястье часы и прихватив очки, он спустился вниз, собираясь немного размяться.

Свежий утренний воздух обволок его промозгловатым морозцем, быстро скрашиваемым теплыми лучами солнца. Нагретые деревянные настилы под ногами сменила мокрая от росы трава, ледяная и бодрящая, переливающаяся радугой и блестками. Стрельцов расправил грудь, начав вбирать в себя соки утра, и почти поперхнулся, увидев под яблоней в дальнем углу сада Макара.

Приняв какую-то хитрую позу, он показывал солнцу свои суховатые грудные мышцы и пресс, умеренно напряженные. На нем были только брифы. Волосы были завязаны в пучок. А глаза закрыты.

Стрельцов смутился, сразу по нескольким причинам. Во-первых, он никогда не любил беспокоить Пасту во время его занятий, будь то йога, или гитара, а во-вторых, никакого расслабления при таких картинах ему не получить. И решил, что лучше-ка он сделает чаёк, а разомнется потом.

Но потом, как оно обычно и бывает, встали дети, встал дед, коты обкусали все пятки в просьбах пожрать, да и самим надо бы что-то…

Паста как раз подошел в самый разгар. Валера влил в детей кефир и вывел их на улицу, пока Макар, бурчливо препираясь с отцом, приступил к приготовлению завтрака-обеда.

Дети, выпущенные на волю, не дали своему дяде скучать ни минутки. Сначала Миша выпросил газонокосилку, чтобы постричь лужайку. Пока он потел над агрегатом, у Кати возникла замечательная идея облить его из шланга водой, и Валера едва успел остановить её, чтобы не допустить коротких замыканий и прочих аттракционов. В итоге, конечно же, все были мокрые, ржущие и веселые, а газон так и остался дик и волосат.

От такой активности есть захотелось еще пуще и все трое, не дожидаясь зова Пасты на завтрак, пошли в дом. И поэтому стали невольными свидетелями нецензурного диалога отца и сына.

\- Вам лишь бы поебстись с Валеркой, распиздяи оба, как только вас земля носит... - ворчал дед, - Хоть бы так, вона там пишут, суррогатные энти мамки, отцу-то внуков сообразил бы, срань ты позорная, ээээхх...

\- Ты б за языком следил, чмо песочное, - отвечал в том же нудно-бурчащем тоне Макар.

\- А почему песочное? - спросила Катерина, задумчиво глядя на деда, - Дедушка вроде же ещё не сыпется.

\- Гха-ха! - всхохотнул Макар, широко заулыбавшись, - А ты сечешь, малышка... А ты б, старче, всё же поменьше болтал, - укоризненно, но спокойно стрельнул он взглядом в опешившего деда, который язык прикусил и только дергал бровями, мол, вот незадача, - Садитесь есть, - и стал накладывать свои традиционные макароны с овощами по тарелкам.

Всё это время Стрельцов стоял как вкопанный в дверях и пытался не краснеть и не хиреть от ужаса. В голове только и вертелось одно большое БЛЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯ и куча разноплановых последствий, включающих страшные картины отказа Дарьи от общения с ним, стыд-позор-ужас, чему детей научили, и так далее. Фрустрации его не было бы конца, если б не Миша, весело вдруг защебетавший:

\- Дед, а поехали на речку!

\- На речку хочешь, прощелыга, - заухмылялся тот, забывая смущение, - А у тебя черви накопаны? А плавки с собой? А Катюшку берем?

\- Конечно берем! И всё есть!

\- А черви?

\- А ...а можно на манку!

\- Макар, у нас есть манка-то?

Паста искоса бросил взгляд на Стрельцова:

\- Достанем. - и расплылся в хитрющей ухмылке, пряча взгляд обратно на еду, - И манку, и хуянку...

За что тут же получил затрещину от Валеры.

После завтрака Миша спешно собрал кучу вещей, будто на северный полюс. Даже палатку и сачок заставил деда взять. Макар завернул им обед и полдник, нравоучив о том, чтоб непременно всё съели и не делились с осами и муравьями, и, конечно же, вернулись засветло к ужину.

Калитка задорно скрипнула за троицей, направившейся за приключениями, напомнив Макару о том, что надо было поискать масла для смазки. На кухне Стрельцов перемывал посуду, на самом солнцепеке развалились коты, лениво подрыгивая ушками, чтобы отогнать эпизодическую муху.

Дети ушли.

Дед с ними.

Дом полностью в их распоряжении. Они ...наедине.

Сейчас...

Томная щекотка будоражила Валеру, не давая бросить мысли о том, что...будет? Если будет...то как...?

Тарелка за тарелкой, чашка за чашкой следовали в сушку, а Паста всё не возвращался. Может, занялся хозяйственными делами на улице. Вполне логично. Как раз есть время на это. С чего бы ему торопиться в дом?..

Валера со звоном вставил последнюю тарелку на место, давясь раздражением с легким наслоением стыда. Что еще ему ждать, сейчас, когда, кажется, что уже нет давно даже искр былых чувств, доверие подорвано, а быть вместе скорее привычка, чем желание... что Паста как в невинной юности набросится с поцелуями при первой же возможности?

Тут дверь распахнулась и в кухню ввалился Макар, со словами:

\- Ну а хуле ещё весь при параде-то? А ну живо всё снял! - он подошел к нему бодрым шагом льва, примерявшегося, какую часть антилопы сожрать первой, взял его за плечи, развернул к себе, - Чо с лицом?! Щас расправлю!

И Валера тут же опомнился, что никогда и не набрасывался он ни с какими поцелуями и по молодости. И молодость-то невинной не была. И поцелуями это с трудом можно назвать. И когда Паста вцепился жилистыми мозолистыми пальцами в его голову, натягивая кожу к затылку, прочёсывая волосы, и голодно накрыл его губы своими, нежно и при этом напористо проталкивая язык вглубь, со смаком его пробуя, и лишая всякой возможности вдохнуть - по всему телу прошлось облегчение, будто сдернулись защелки на сундуке. Это был не поцелуй, а нападение, поглощение. Он тискал его, мял, стаскивал с него рубашку, рискуя оторвать воротничок. Валера обнимал-переминал Макара за талию двумя руками, не находя достаточно сосредоточения в этой атаке по всем фронтам для того, чтобы вползти ладонью за резинку штанов, и прижать к себе за задницу. Паста по-животному втягивал запах его волос, шумно и плотоядно, и его язык широко прошелся по чувствительнейшему месту рядом с ухом, делая поросль недобритых бакенбард влажной. Колени Стрельцова от этого дрогнули, глаза закатились, и его бедра поддели вверх, удовлетворенно сталкиваясь с бёдрами любовника в ответной волне. Горячая выпуклость чувствовалась даже через несколько слоев одежды.

\- Ещё, - хриплый, густой от патоки тестостерона голос Валеры заставил все мускулы Пасты зайтись в возбужденном тонусе восторга.

\- Хм, ещё? - он скорее ещё раз облизал возле уха.

\- М...

\- Ещё?.. Так?

\- Н! - отзывался на каждое прикосновение Стрельцов.

\- Ещё?

\- Нх... м...

Нетерпеливо, не зная, на чем остановиться, сквозь шквал вылизывания и поцелуев Валера рукой сполз Пасте под футболку, нащупывая мышцы пресса. Ощущение упругого живота, чуть липкого от пота, под его ладонью, и этого всезнающего языка, взявшего направление ниже к шее, острыми разрядами через кожу устремлялось вниз, взвинчивая приятную тяжесть в паху. Паста держал его за волосы на затылке, и другой рукой обнимал и мял щёку Стрельцова. Его пальцы широко захватывали его от виска до подбородка, большой норовил занырнуть в рот. С закрытыми от блаженства глазами Валера чуть повернул голову и поймал палец ртом, тут же плотно его всосав. Макар, почувствовав вскружившие голову недра горячего рта и нежное скольжение языка по самой подушечке, взметнулся от шеи, скорее откидывая с лица пряди волос, с улыбкой острым полумесяцем, заглянул в приоткрывшиеся глаза Стрельцова и как паук подполз еще и указательным и средним пальцами к краю рта, сминая кожу лица по ходу, стал раздвигать напряженные губы.

\- Ммм, ненасыть, - он просунул два пальца в поддавшийся рот, двигая ими, подражательно трахая ими мягко-упругие теплые своды внутри, и, достав мокрый большой, размазал влагу по щеке, хватко держа Стрельцова. А тот, сжимая ладони на грудных мышцах Пасты, и чуть помяв, захватил костяшками фаланг соски, чуть сдавливая их, весь сосредоточившись на одной всепоглощающей мысли... Макара дёрнуло, взгляд, направленный на пальцы в Валерином рту, затуманился, бёдра ещё раз ткнули вперёд.

\- Скучал?.. - жарко выдохнул прямо в очки Паста, высвобождая пальцы из горячего плена.

\- М-..да, - также на выдохе ответил Стрельцов, зацепляясь взглядом с любовником, чувствуя его животную власть.

И пока Валера закручивал его соски, будто это были болтики на агрегате возбуждения партнера, следя за выражением его лица, становившемся ещё хищнее, ещё муднее и агрессивнее с каждым закрутом - Паста отпустил его, и обеими руками обхватил себя в районе паха, вокруг основания члена, выделяя его через одежду.

\- Все две недели небось вспоминал диаметр? - он взял одну руку любовника и прижал к кипящей пульсации, что чувствовалась чуть ниже его живота, - Хочешь себе в дырочку? В свою горячую дырочку, не готовую, забывшую... - он облизнул подсохшие губы, блеснув пирсингом, наблюдая за реакцией неровно дышащего Валеры, - Хочешь, чтобы я напомнил ей, растрахал её снова так, что она потеряет всякую форму, - полушепотом, - Будет ждать ещё... Будет просить твоими вот этими губами - ещё...

Стрельцов чуть наклонил голову вбок и назад, показывая клыки с толикой зачарованности и надменности, хотя пылающие щеки и блеск в глазах говорили о том, что он в шаге от того, чтобы разлиться киселем.

\- Я... покажу тебе, чего хочу я.

Он снял очки, положил их на стол, и взяв Макара за грудки, быстро поставил его у изголовья кухонной софы, а сам будто кот развалился на ней, животом вверх. Софа была завалена матрасами и одеялами на хранение, и была в итоге выше своего изначального уровня. И поэтому голова Валеры оказалась ровно напротив бёдер Пасты.

Макара продела одна мощная стрела возбуждения. Он хочет это. Он давно, слишком уже давно не давал так. Под языком почуялся металл, слюна побежала будто у бешеного.

Валера протянул руки, обхватывая Макара за ягодицы и притягивая ближе, так,что он лбом упирался в теплую упругую мошонку, скрытую тонкими брифами и штанами. У Пасты ослабли ноги и зачастило сердце, кожа горела от ладоней Стрельцова, там, где надо, там, где хотелось, поднимись еще чуточку выше ими, тронь поглубже, дразни дальше, заманивай и не давай того, на что намекаешь...

Валера выгнулся, чтобы достать носом самый корень члена, Макар увидел, как маятником сходил кадык на уязвимой шее, и его прошибло горячей волной до красноты щёк. Он от предвкушения повёл бёдрами, Стрельцов раздразнивал его своим влажным языком, мягко перекатывавшемся за ровными зубами в пригласительно открытом рту, и Паста видел мокрые своды нёба, мягкие - он знал, что мягкие, - стенки глотки, и это сводило его с ума. В то же время ему было стыдно показаться нетерпеливым - в его-то возрасте надо было проявлять хоть какую-то выдержку перед партнером. Но Стрельцов чувствовал его - чувствовал жар, как из печи, валивший от его паха, пульс над выпяченными костяшками таза прямо над линией штанов, угадывал в замерших действиях странную паузу, как затишье перед бурей она нагнетала и позвякивала по нервам. Валера подцепил край треников Макара, захватив вместе с трусами, и потянул вниз, нагибая упругую эрекцию, так, что когда он снял всё до середины бедра, высвободившийся член смачно шмякнул о плоский живот охнувшего Пасты. Макар дал любовнику понаслаждаться мягко-теплым ощущением своей мошонки на его переносице, медленно отстранился, обхватил Стрельцова за скулы, и положил тяжелый член на его слегка приоткрытые губы. Он не видел лица Валеры, но напряженное крепкое тело перед ним чуть выгнулось, и рукой Стрельцов быстрее схватил себя за вспрыгнувший в штанах член. Схватил, сжал, не доставая, и - и широко открыл рот... Оскал оголил клыки Пасты, он пальцами чувствовал движение его челюсти, а стрункой натянутая уздечка - щекотливое движение мокрого, горячего языка, замельтешившего по ней так быстро и опасно, что Макар задёргался от перенасыщенности прикосновения. Стрельцов с довольным ахом чуть выгнулся и языком приобнял головку, приглашая вглубь, утягивая, жаркое дыхание расплавляло выдержку Пасты, ему хотелось СЕЙЧАС, и ему хотелось ГЛУБОКО, сразу, с разгона -

Стрельцов издал полустон-полурык и его рука переползла с бедра Макара на его ягодицу, тонкие сильные пальцы сдавили упругую мякоть, подтолкнув вперёд, и Паста, забывая выдохнуть и подражательно приоткрыв рот, облизав свои зубы, направил свой пульсирующий член в самое пекло, обволакивающее и влажное, концом тут же ткнувшись в узость глотки. Валера шумно задышал, угнетая рвотный рефлекс, и почувствовал, как пальцы вокруг его лица ужесточили свою хватку. Горячая плоть во рту заскользила прочь, бархатисто прилегая к языку, и Стрельцов успел сделать полный вдох и полувыдох до того, как Паста со сдержанным 'умф' въехал в него, словно меч в ножны, разводя немыслимо широко стенки горла головкой члена, будто ледокол, прорубаясь дальше и глубже. Дышать! Попытки дышать выливались в пустую судорогу и дергание, отзывавшиеся в паху резкими всплесками возбуждения. Стрельцов не мог вырваться, тело рефлекторно пыталось это осуществить, но Паста железно его держал, пульсируя внутри него, звучно с пристаныванием фыркая над ним. Валера пробовал глотнуть, но всё было бесполезно, гипоксия ослабляла, из глаз брызнули ядовитые слёзы, он выгибался как на дыбе, бил руками по софе, он больше не мог, мысли темнели, кошмар, на помощь -

\- Фваааааа---- - рыком кислородного голода раздалось из него, когда Макар быстро вышел, чвокнув вязкой слюной. Пара шлепков по щекам, и зрение вернулось в норму. Дав всего пять секунд на продышаться, Паста снова задвинул ему по самые яйца, в этот раз не останавливаясь и лишь на короткий миг перекрывая ему дыхание, и пошел назад, опять вгоняя обратно, под нос сам себе приговаривая севшим от возбуждения голосом всякие "да, вот так", "вот умница", и коротко-судорожно выдыхая. Ритм был задан уничтожающий. Валера так жадно вдыхал, что каждый вдох был стоном взахлёб. Он хлюпал раскрытым для членобурения ртом, иногда с упоением мыча и вслух сглатывая. Стрельцов был на самой тонкой грани, близкой к помешательству. Его колбасила мелкая еле сдерживаемая дрожь, а Паста держал его и засаживал свой поршень быстро и глубоко.

\- Аах, чёрт, - прошипел Паста, наклоняясь, работая бёдрами как настоящий насос, - А-ах, С-с-стрельцов, - это уже был рык, - Ммм... Ооо...

Макар покрылся испариной, чувствуя, как пронизывающие иглы экстаза собираются в один жгучий поток перезвона нервных окончаний. Руки упором легли на грудные мышцы Валеры, автоматически находя соски под майкой, пальцы больно сжали твёрдые комочки, - и Стрельцова вздыбило, а звук, который он попытался издать, превратился в бульк, затем взрыд лёгких за кислородом, и всё это накрыл вой кончившего Пасты, успевшего втиснутся в самое горло Валеры, подвинув кадык. Тепло заструилось внутри, вниз, до желудка, а Макара трясло и колотило, будто электрическим током. Он отрывисто выстанывал мощный скат своего оргазма, когда наконец сообразил освободить дыхалку Стрельцова, отчаянно бившего по софе ладонями.

\- Гхаааа... - выдал Валера, расплываясь в довольной и глупой во весь рот улыбке, не заботясь вытереться, - Круто.

Паста выразительно-саркастично сыграл бровями.

\- Ты бы знал, насколько! Хотя... - он лукаво слыбился, - Мы ещё не закончили. Счёт ведь пока один-ноль, насколько я вижу.

\- Ахаха, пожалуй... - и Стрельцов чуть закусил нижнюю припухшую губу, видя, как Макар освобождается от всей одежды окончательно, оголяя шлифованный заботливыми тренировками подтянутый торс, крепкие бёдра, Несмотря на почти болезненную эрекцию, камнем лежавшую под резинкой штанов, и теплый озноб, вырывавшийся вплесками мурашек, он чувствовал какое-то сладкое удовлетворение, сосредоточенное в груди, распластывавшее лучи по всему телу.

Паста что-то пошукал, и вернулся к нему, располагаясь, будто на водном матрасе, тут же нежно-уютно целуя его шею взатяг. Паривший от Макара мускусный запах дурманил Стрельцова. Валера обнял его за широкую спину, она бугрилась мускулами от движений, но почему-то руки Пасты не спешили в ответные объятья. Он сопел ему в ключицу, волнами толкаясь взбодрившимся членом в его, потираясь о треники, одним локтём он примял волосы Стрельцова к софе, обнимая его за голову ладонью. И только когда он шумно вдохнул сквозь зубы, и это переросло в лёгкий стон, Валера понял, что поделывает другая рука Пасты, и от этого его бёдра дёрнулись навстречу очередному волнообразному толчку. Стрельцов усмехнулся, и, прижимаясь подбородком к влажному виску Макара, одной рукой спустил свои треники и взял оба члена в крепкий кулак. Паста с коротким приглушенным стоном вздыбился, выгнулся, подавшись в захват, и ударился о челюсть Валеры, губами прильнув к шее.

\- Лерка, трахни меня, - его голос был рваным, томным, с пристаныванием и сопением, он елозил в нетерпении, орудуя сзади рукой так агрессивно, что Стрельцов начал слышать хлюпание и чавкание. Валера возъярился. Он должен был это видеть, как Макар разрабатывает своё очко. С досады даже пришлось укусить Пасту за мочку уха, проворачивая серьгу-талисманчик на языке. Руки оставили дрочку, заблудились где-то меж лопаток. Но когда Макар издал хнык, легонько дёрнувшись, терпение лопнуло.

\- Херли без меня начал, лис хитрожопый? - проворковал он, тяжело дыша в лицо прибалдевшего Пасты. Тот хотел что-то ответить, но Стрельцов чуть вскинул бёдрами, крепко сцапал его под ягодицы, очень широко раздвигая их, так, что подготовленный анус даже немного раскрылся сам, - и притянул его выше, поставив прямо над своим перенапряженным членом. Руки Макар вынужден был использовать уже как опору, одновременно наслаждаясь любимыми округлыми мышцами груди Стрельцова. Почти как титьки, только мужские и крепкие, как будто живой доспех.

Валера заглянул в сумрачное от страсти лицо Пасты -полуприкрытые глаза с поволокой слёз напряжения, бродячий румянец, нигде не оставляющий яркого присутствия, но веющий от всей кожи одновременно, дорожки шейных жил, рельеф ключиц и гряда плеч, возвышенных в тонусе предвкушения...

Он немного присадил Макара, входя будто Титаник в узкий грот между ягодиц, утыкаясь влажной от смазки головкой в сфинктер, не предназначенный для пропуска таких масштабных кораблей. Паста был сосредоточен. Весь - там. И Стрельцов пил его взгляд, вдыхал его трепет, и мелкими толчками входил, обмазываясь в геле, обильно сдобрявшим как анал, так и впадинку, ему предшествовавшую. Как только он погрузился на пару сантиметров, Макар уронил голову на грудь и закрыл глаза, тяжело дыша, и явно удерживаясь от пристанывания в такт буравящим движениям в его заднице.

Долгожданная теснота сдавливала член горячими объятиями, Валере было очень трудно. Пульс выстукивал и в ушах, и там - будто распирая ещё больше. Удовольствие металось от затылка до самых пят запертым зверем.

\- Ммхх... - Паста плавно опустился, закидывая голову назад, - Не давись оргазмом, Стрельцов, - шепотом выпалил он, - Мне тоже... Немного нужно...

Звякнув часами на запястье, Валера ухватил его член, тяжелый, несгибаемый, и стал ввинчивающими движениями дразнить, не крепко соприкасаясь с кожей, то и дело обещая больший контакт, оголяя головку, прохладно задевая часами мошонку.

Макар давно не был в пассиве. Настолько давно, что странность ощущения массивного члена в заднем проходе не стремилась его покинуть. Вместе с этим вся система мышц анала была жадно напряжена, звенела удовольствием, а тело само пыталось найти нужный угол. Стрельцов заставлял его двигаться, словно издевался, - сам ни сантиметра вверх, ни крепче взяться за рычаг... Но Паста прекрасно знал, какая месть будет самой страшной.

Он начал объезжать Валеру. Словно быка на родео. Медленно, под углом отъезжая по направлению к коленям Стрельцова, почти до конца позволяя члену вынырнуть из себя, но при этом жестко сжимая его анусом, и - мягко в обратную, вперёд, на самую лобковую кость и даже дальше, чтобы достать до простаты. Валера смутно испугался, что сейчас у него кровь из носа сфонтанирует от напряжения, и сжал свой кулак вокруг члена Пасты, одновременно поддавая жару бёдрами.

Глаза Макара широко распахнулись, рот раскрылся в букву О, тут же перерастая в рычащий оскал, и острый пик оргазма заставил Пасту зажмуриться обратно. Валера дальше не увидел, только теплые капли, приземлившиеся на его шею, как бы дали ему разрешение полностью отпустить вожжи, и, с протяжным отчаянным "Хааааа" кроваво окарябать ягодицы Пасты, спешно и интенсивно вталкиваясь в него, из раза в раз будто доставляя любовь в жидком виде, наполняя его, взбивая пышную пену с помощью спазмирующих мышц и быстрых движений своего члена.

Паста сидел на нём, отфыркиваясь, словно загнанный свадебный конь, пытаясь убрать липкие волосы с лица. Стрельцов позволил себе ещё полюбоваться любимым. Закинул руки за голову, напялил самодовольную ухмылку, устроился поудобнее.

\- Ыыыфффф-фы-фууухх.... - выдохнул Макар, сладко потягиваясь, - Забацать лазанью, что ли... - и расплылся в блаженной улыбке.

Валера не знал, что сказать, он просто наслаждался мягкой посадкой на бренную землю, и не хотел рушить момент своими будничными мыслями, то и дело втискивавшимися обратно в голову.

\- А ночером - кино какое-нибудь... - в тон Пасте мурлыкнул Стрельцов.

\- Только пусть Мишка выбирает, а то вы с Катюхой снова какого-нибудь Хищника по тридцатому разу попросите, - даже бурчание не удавалось у Макара, всё его лицо было наполнено светом.

\- Паста. - солидно, низким голосом.

\- М? - беззаботно и мило-расслабленно.

\- Я люблю тебя.

\- Да иди ты! - фыркнул Макар, и принялся вставать, вытираться, одеваться.

\- Я правда... - но любовник положил всю пятерню ему на губы, горько-хитро улыбаясь.

\- Лер. Я не в том возрасте, чтобы наслаждаться словесными излияниями. Я думал, ты в курсе.

\- А еще полгода назад работало, - смущенно улыбнулся Валера, тоже поднимаясь и собирая вещи с пола.

\- Ну, значит, вот он, тот прекрасный миг, когда я...

Он оборвал свою пафосную речь, переглядываясь со Стрельцовым- калитка скрипнула.

\- Блять, а чего это они так рано-то! - Паста старательно поправлял разъехавшиеся одеяла на софе.

\- Ушли ведь до ужина! - умывался Стрельцов.

\- А я надеялся еще немного тебя постебать и помурыжить!

\- Ах ты лис-хитрожоп!

\- Ты уже так обзывался, ...

\- У меня всё упало, когда ты так стал говорить! - перебил его возмущенный Валера.

\- А чо, еще чо-то стояло?!

Стрельцов успел только шикнуть на него, как в дверях послышались детские голоса и разнообразное шуршание пакетов и сумок. Мужчины изо всех сил принялись изображать бурную деятельность, доставая посуду, овощи и раскладывая всё лишнее на свои места.

\- Так! - с вызовом гаркнул Михаил, заходя на кухню, - Деда-то мы до магаза заслали, не бойтесь.

\- Вы же не... - начала скромно Катя, и брат продолжил за неё:

\- ...не тратили время на всякую ерунду вроде уборки дома? - он даже весьма артистично поморщился, оглядывая кухню, и продолжил, всмотревшись в подозрительно побелевшие лица замерших дяди и его приятеля, - Что, мы зря старались?..

\- Ну мы мало погуляли, Миш... Наверное, это не так быстро делается-то...

\- Паста? - слабо-подхрипшим голосом позвал будто на помощь Стрельцов. Ответом ему стал нервный смешок его любовника.

\- Так был секс или нам еще погонять дедулю? - настойчиво спросил Миша, и оба мужчины чуть не упали в бледный обморок, один на двоих. Валере хотелось завизжать от паники, но он мужественно сдержался, оперативно выдавив:

\- Как ..давно-?...

Паста просто закрыл лицо двойной фейспальмой и тихонько коротко посмеивался.

Миша задумался. Катя ответила вместо него:

\- Ну мне всегда казалось, что вы как пара. А потом мы один раз, помните, на день города в парк поехали? Вот дядьМакар тогда за руку держал дядьЛеру. Вы позади всех шли и никто, кроме меня не увидел. Я один раз обернулась. Ну, так за руку держались, как меня иногда Славик берёт. А он сказал, что любит меня. И даже подарил мне целую коробку пластика для лепки! И он говорил, что когда за руки держатся - значит, не хотят отпускать, чтобы был всегда рядом человек.

Она закончила, и на несколько секунд воцарилось переваривающее молчание, которое прервал Миша.

\- Твой Славик этот, я б сказал, кто он...

\- И кто же? - задралась Катя.

\- Подхалим и подлиза! Вот кто!

\- Ээ, погоди, - вмешался взявший себя в руки Паста, - а что такого в том, чтобы дарить любимой подарки?

\- Ну, - пожал плечами мальчик, - Подарки дарят виноватые.

Валера в очередной раз ужаснулся прожженной наблюдательности своего племянника, и словил косой взгляд Макара.

\- Гм, нет, если ты об этом, то нет, это не было подарком, это чистая прихоть и виток настроения, - пробормотал он так, чтобы детям было слышно по минимуму.

Паста недоуменно повтыкал, и потом всхохотнул.

\- Эх ты, Лерка Саныч... На воре шапка горит!

Стрельцов досадливо тьфукнул и затем они вместе продолжили приготавливать обедо-ужин, пытаясь уложить в голове мысль о том, что дети в курсе их отношений.

Вечером, накормив деда и отправив его спать, четверо уселись за какой-то боевик со Стивеном Сигалом, под нытьё и протесты Кати.

Но где-то на середине фильма, когда попкорн уже весь кончился, чай тоже, комары все тоже были пошлёпаны, а Катерина спала на коленях у Пасты, Стрельцов аккуратно положил свою ладонь на запястье Макара.

Сердце колотилось как будто ему было снова семнадцать. Страх маленькой змейкой вился вокруг взбушевавшегося мотора его тела. Даже холодный пот проступил сзади шеи.

И он едва сдержал мощный вздох облегчения, когда Паста развернул руку и вложил свою ладонь в его.

И крепко-прекрепко сжал, не отпуская до самых титров.


End file.
